


Writober 2020

by KillerNinjaPanda



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 16,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerNinjaPanda/pseuds/KillerNinjaPanda
Summary: Défi Writober 2020 dans l'univers de One Piece, on va rendre visite à plusieurs pirates (récap sur le premier chap).





	1. Liste

**Author's Note:**

> On est en Novembre, oui, je sais, mais je vais quand même poster mon Writober de cette année ^^

Voici la liste et les personnages concernés :

1- fish/ **poisson** (pirates du chapeau de paille)

2- wisp/brin, **mèche** (pirates du Roux)

3- bulky/volumineux, **massif** (pirates de Barbe Blanche)

4- **radio** (pirates de Barbe Blanche ft l'armée révolutionnaire)

5- blade/ **lame** (Mihawk)

6- rodent/ **rongeur** (OC, hors sujet désolée)

7- fancy/ **raffiné** (pirates du chapeau de paille avec en guest les deux frères du capitaine)

8- teeth/ **dents** (équipage du Heart)

9- throw/ **jeter** (pirates de Roger)

10- hope/ **espoir** (équipage de Hawkins)

11- disgusting/ **dégoûtant** (pirates de Barbe Blanche)

12- slippery/ **glissant** (Kid ft Law)

13- **dune** (l'escadron des Supers Canards)

14- armor/ **armure** (Kid et Killer enfants)

15- outpost/ **avant-poste** (ASL)

16- roquet/ **fusée** (pirates du chapeau de paille)

17- storm/ **tempête** (équipage du Heart/pirates du chapeau de paille/OC)

18- trap/ **piège** (pirates de Barbe Blanche)

19- dizzy/ **étourdi** (pirates du chapeau de paille)

20- coral/ **corail** (Camie et des sirènes)

21- sleep/ **sommeil** (pirates du chapeau de paille)

22- **chef** (pirates du chapeau de paille)

23- rip/ **déchirer** , arracher (Doflamingo)

24- dig/ **creuser** (pirates de Barbe Blanche)

25- buddy/ **copain** (Chopper et Bepo)

26- hide/ **cacher** (pirates de Barbe Blanche)

27- music/ **musique** (Brook)

28- float/ **flotter** (pirates du Roux)

29- shoes/ **chaussures** (Nami et Robin)

30- ominous/de mauvais augure, **sinistre** (medley surprise)

31- crawl/ **ramper** (pirates de Roger)


	2. 1-Poisson

S'il y avait bien une chose que Luffy aimait quand les stocks de nourriture se vidaient, c'était quand Sanji ordonnait qu'il fallait pêcher.

Bon, ce n'était pas la pêche à proprement parler qui plaisait au capitaine du Sunny, parce que c'était plutôt long et ennuyeux, c'était plutôt les parties de rigolade avec les autres. Il ne comptait plus les fois où, utilisant le prétexte de la pêche, il avait tourné le dos à son cuistot pour manger les restes du frigo en compagnie de Chopper et Usopp.

Là, les stocks étaient vides et Luffy s'ennuyait devant sa canne à pêche. Les épaules basses et l'estomac vide, il était à deux doigts de s'endormir quand il sentit un mouvement. Brusquement éveillé, Luffy tira sur la canne à pêche.

\- Un poisson ! s'exclama-t-il en remontant la ligne.

\- Ne le laisse pas partir Luffy ! cria Sanji en s'approchant.

\- Il est parti ! s'alarma Usopp.

\- Quoi ? dit Luffy en regardant sa ligne, sans le moindre poisson accroché. Non !

Jinbe sourit derrière la barre.

\- Ils n'ont pas encore l'air d'avoir compris que tu étais un homme-poisson, dit Robin qui lisait non loin de lui.

\- Je devrais peut être les aider un peu, hésita le requin baleine en voyant Sanji administrer sans pitié des coups de pieds aux trois soit disant pêcheurs.

Il cru entendre un "bande d'idiot" et un "et Nami chérie et Robin d'amour vous y pensez". Bref, Sanji était en colère.

\- Notre coq apprécierait sûrement, répondit l'archéologue en arrêtant sa lecture.

\- Je peux te laisser la barre ?

D'un geste de la main, Robin fit apparaître un bras qui maintient la barre immobile.

Jinbe s'approcha du bastingage et souleva une masse d'eau qu'il laissa retomber sur le pont.

\- Il pleut des poissons, s'exclama Chopper en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

\- Trop cool Jinbe ! applaudit joyeusement Luffy.

\- Ramassez les au lieu de danser, rouspéta le blond en lançant un poisson au visage du sabreur.

Ce dernier dormait encore, les trombes d'eau qui s'étaient abattues sur lui n'avait pas suffit à le tirer de son sommeil. Le hareng qui s'écrasa sur son visage par contre... Réveillé en un bond, lames en main, il se jeta à la rencontre du cuisinier.

Ignorant le combat de ses camarades, Usopp armé d'un seau attrapait des poissons. Il choisissait les plus beaux pour les relâcher dans l'aquarium. Chopper courrait après un poisson particulièrement vivace qui frétillait en repartant vers l'océan. Et Luffy riait, des poissons dans les bras.


	3. 2-Mèche

Quand on vit en mer, certaines choses sont plus compliquées à trouver. Un coiffeur par exemple. Ça faisait des années que Shanks n'était pas allé chez un coiffeur. Cependant dans son équipage, plusieurs maîtrisaient plutôt bien la paire de ciseaux. Yasopp était d'ailleurs très talentueux. Mais pas assez pour que le second de l'équipage accepte de mettre sa tête entre ses mains. Ben était très attaché à ses cheveux. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de les faire couper en dehors d'un salon de coiffure et encore moins si c'était par un membre de l'équipage.

Cela ne plaisait pas à son capitaine. Shanks adorait les journées coiffure sur le Red Force, c'était toujours drôle. Alors cette fois-ci pas question que le rabat joie de service y échappe. Ben n'aurait jamais accepté d'y participer, il campait dans sa cabine quand la moindre paire de ciseaux faisait son apparition sur le pont, le Roux avait donc mit au point un plan infaillible. C'était ses mots, infaillible.

Avec le soutien de Yasopp, toujours présent pour les idées foireuses de son capitaine, il mit son plan a exécution la nuit précédant la fameuse journée. Ben n'était pas sur ses gardes. Il dormait à poings fermés, profitant d'un repos bien mérité avant le lendemain qui risquait d'être agité. Alors, chacun armé d'une paire de ciseaux, le capitaine et le sniper se faufilèrent "discrètement" jusqu'à la cabine du second en traversant le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Pour être plus discrets, ils n'avaient pas allumé la lumière, ce qui n'était pas pour les aider.

"Aie ! C'était mon pied ça !"

"Chuuuut il va nous entendre"

"Vous n'êtes pas discrets les gars"

Ah tiens ? Roo était de la partie ? Non. Il passait simplement dans le couloir pour aller à la cuisine et avait entendu les plaintes de son capitaine qui sautillait en se tenant le pied. Il en fit d'ailleurs tomber sa paire de ciseaux et les deux trouble-fêtes se figèrent. Lentement, ils ouvrirent la porte.

Pas de mouvement dans le lit. Ouf, sauvés. Le cliquetis métallique n'avait pas réveillé le pirate. Le rouquin se pencha prestement pour récupérer son arme. Retenant leurs respirations, les deux reprirent l'avancée, cette fois-ci en terrain hostile.

Tout le mobilier s'étant visiblement passé le mot pour attaquer les pieds de Shanks, après bon nombre de cri de douleur étouffé, la longue chevelure de Ben était enfin en vue. Yasopp leva les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir avant de regarder son capitaine.

"On fait quoi déjà ?"

"On coupe."

"Mais comment ? On fait un dégradé ?"

"Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est toi le coiffeur !"

Ben remua dans son lit et interrompit aussitôt le début de discussion. Shanks regarda son sniper qui retenait sa respiration puis la tête de Ben. Soulevant sa main droite, armée de sa paire de ciseaux, il l'approcha des cheveux et coupa bravement dans le tas. Yasopp plaqua une main sur sa bouche en voyant la mèche de cheveux que Shanks avait découpée.

"Chef, c'est n'importe quoi !"

"Chut ! On s'en va !"

Rapidement, la mèche de cheveux avec eux, les pirates quittèrent la pièce et détalèrent ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Lucky. On a un problème."

"Ben va sûrement tuer quelqu'un demain"

"Et par quelqu'un Yasopp veut dire : moi."

Devant l'annonce dramatique, Lucky reposa son gigot dans son assiette.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est pas... Oh mon dieu ! C'est ses cheveux ?!"

Shanks baissa les yeux vers la mèche et prit un air contrit.

"Oui."

Dans un long soupir commun, les trois pirates s'attablèrent autour d'une bouteille de rhum.

"Il en faudra plus..."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"SHANKS !"

Le Roux envisagea un instant de sauter par dessus bord à l'idée d'affronter son second. Mais il finit par prendre ses responsabilités et sortit fièrement de sa cabine, évitant de justesse une balle qui traversa le bois de sa porte à quelques millimètres de ses mèches rouges. Shanks déglutit et afficha un sourire tremblant.

"Heeyy Ben... Très jolie coupe..."

Et pendant que de bon matin Shanks courrait pour échapper à la fureur de son fidèle second, la mèche de cheveux resta cachée au fond d'un tiroir, preuve irréfutable de cette fameuse nuit mais surtout de la journée qui l'avait suivit où le Roux avait frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises.


	4. 3-Massif

À bord du navire d'un Empereur on peut croiser toutes sortes de créatures plus ou moins humanoïdes. On peut aussi croiser des idiots. Certains navires en ont d'ailleurs une belle brochette. Le Moby Dick par exemple. Déjà parce qu'il y a beaucoup de pirates sur ce navire, proportionnellement on trouve ainsi plus d'idiots, et ensuite parce qu'on connait tous notre très cher commandant de la seconde division qui a lui seul fait baisser le niveau de normalité de l'équipage d'un bon tiers. Et ne parlons pas du perroquet bleu enflammé ou de l'Elvis Presley cuisinier. Non. Parlons d'une créature plus "normale". J'ai nommé Stefan !

Vous vous rappelez de Stefan ? Fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes de Barbe Blanche, il est toujours sur le navire. Et c'est un sacré phénomène.

Déjà par sa taille, croiser un chien qui, assit, fait presque deux fois votre taille c'est assez impressionnant.

Ajoutez à ça qu'il est joueur le Stefan. Et qu'il est tout fluffy. Ça vous donne une boule de poils géante qui saute joyeusement dans tous les sens. Avec de très affectueuses léchouilles du visage en prime. Parce qu'il est comme ça Stefan. Il aime montrer qu'il aime les gens en étalant sa salive sur eux. C'est adorable, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il pouvait être dangereux pour l'équipage. Combien de fois les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient-ils crus avoir perdu un de leur camarade alors qu'il était simplement coincé sous Stefan ? Pour montrer son affection sans limite, il a vraiment grand cœur ce Stefan, le chien s'allongeait régulièrement sur les hommes qui prenaient un instant de repos sur le pont, à leurs risques et périls.

Et parfois il voulait simplement jouer. À sa manière.

\- À l'aide, gémit Ace en rampant sur le sol, une patte de Stefan négligemment posée sur son dos. Il va me tuer.

\- Mais non, sourit un de ses camarades qui profitait du spectacle. C'est affectueux !

\- Son affection va me tuer, s'étrangla le brun alors que la truffe de Stefan s'approchait de ses cheveux. Non Stef pas les cheveux ! Aaaaah !

Tout content de son jouet du jour, Ace était vraiment un des meilleurs passe-temps sur ce navire, Stefan remua la queue et donna un grand coup de langue au brun. Cadeau ! Ca lui faisait plaisir ! Le pirate se tortilla dans tous les sens en s'essuyant le visage.

\- Arrête de me baver dessus ! reprocha-t-il à l'animal en se frottant vivement les joues.

\- Père rentre bientôt ? demanda Thatch en s'approchant du petit groupe qui regardait avec grand intérêt le commandant de la seconde division se faire malmener par un chien.

\- Oh sûrement dans la soirée.

\- J'ai fais du popcorn, annonça le cuisinier.

Tranquillement, il s'assit avec ses frères en faisant passer le saladier débordant de maïs soufflé.

Ace, allongé sur le ventre, menton posé sur ses mains croisées sur le sol mais surtout tête de Stefan affalée sur son dos les fusilla méchamment du regard. Avec une crédibilité mitigée si vous voulez mon avis, l'adorable bouille de Stefan qui tirait la langue cassait vaguement l'image agressive.

\- Vous vous amusez bien ? demanda le second command d'une voix acide.

\- C'est merveilleux, continue comme ça.

\- Il nous manque juste des boissons maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

\- Marco !

Le visage d'Ace s'illumina devant l'apparition du médecin. Marco de retour signifiait Père de retour donc la fin de son calvaire ! Oh bien sûr il adorait Stefan, comme tout le monde, mais il préfèrerait quand il jouait avec Barbe Blanche. C'était plus tranquille pour son dos.

Et en effet Stefan releva la tête, puis sauta sur ses pattes et cavala vers le grand mât où Edward l'accueillit dans un grand rire. Le museau en l'air pour quémander des caresses, Stefan aboya joyeusement. Il n'était pas si massif que ça quand on le comparait à son maître.

Plus loin, Ace se releva lentement, mains sur les hanches et fit craquer son dos et ses cervicales.

\- Je vais le mettre au régime moi tu vas voir, marmonna-t-il en partant vers la cuisine.

Car existait-il une meilleure solution que de vider lui-même les stocks avant que le chien ne prenne son repas ?


	5. 4-Radio

Il était de notoriété publique dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche que certains idiots — précisément ceux auxquels vous pensez — ne devaient pas être laissés sans surveillance. Encore moins quand ils avaient des escargophones à disposition. Et des gens à appeler.

Déjà parce qu'ils réquisitionnaient des escargophones de la salle de communication en secret et ensuite parce que pendant qu'ils discutaient avec on ne sait qui, personne n'était là pour faire leur travail à leur place. Il incombait donc à Marco, commandant de la première division et superviseur direct des imbéciles du navire, de les remettre au boulot.

Ce jour là, Ace, caché à la vigie, s'était encore emparé d'un escargophone sans aucune raison valable.

\- Ici As de Pique, Roger.

Il attendit ensuite en silence et quelques secondes plus tard on lui répondit.

\- Ici Banane, je peux changer mon pseudo ? Roger.

\- Non. On a décidé que c'était comme ça. Révolution tu nous reçois ? Roger.

\- Cinq sur cinq, As de Pique. Roger.

\- Je maintiens que je veux changer mon pseudo. Roger.

\- Oh mais Thatch c'est trop tard, râla Ace. On s'était mis d'accord.

\- Reconnais que c'est pas le meilleur pseudo Ace, fit Sabo.

Le fils de Roger fronça les sourcils avant de se lever. Il se pencha vers le pont et chercha du regard son ami.

\- Bon d'accord mais c'est la dernière fois, hurla-t-il.

-Ace bordel tu as pris un escargophone, c'est pas la peine de crier ! répliqua un des pirates qui était de corvée nettoyage de pont.

\- Super merci Ace, répondit Thatch, assit sur le bastingage, sur le même ton.

\- C'est valable pour toi aussi Thatch !

\- Non mais c'est pas bientôt finit ce bazar ?!

Loin du navire de l'empereur, collé à son escargophone, Sabo se tenait le ventre en rigolant. Koala releva la tête d'un compte rendu avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Dis donc monsieur le second de l'armée révolutionnaire, tu as finis ?

\- On vient juste de commencer, se défendit Sabo en rapprochant son escargophone de lui.

\- Et on est en train de travailler là, lui rappela la révolutionnaire. Tu n'as même pas ouvert ton dossier.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une femme avec un casque sur la tête les regarda l'un après l'autre.

\- Y'a des interférences radio, c'est normal ?

\- Sabo s'amuse avec son frère...

La dernière arrivante regarda le concerné en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il n'y avait pas une réunion des chefs d'état major aujourd'hui ?

Sabo écarquilla les yeux.

\- Merde. C'est vrai.

Il adressa un regard suppliant à sa coéquipière qui soupira.

\- Je te couvre quelques minutes, souffla-t-elle en se levant. Mais ensuite tu as intérêt à être là.

\- Promis ! Merci !

Sabo sourit et rejoignit la discussion.

\- Je vais devoir y aller Ace, j'ai une réunion. Roger.

\- Oh dommage...

\- Ace, Marco te cherche. Roger.

Sabo entendit un bruit de déglutition inquiet et pouffa avant de réaliser que ce qui l'attendait s'il était trop en retard serait probablement aussi agréable que ce que l'intonation de Thatch annonçait pour son frère.

\- On s'appelle plus tard ? proposa le blond.

\- Très bonne idée, salut frangin !

\- Salut à vous deux.

Sabo raccrocha, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Parler avec Ace, même quelques minutes lui remontait toujours le moral. Puis, il attrapa son chapeau qui patientait sur la table et l'enfonça sur son crâne, prêt à affronter Dragon.


	6. 5-Lame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que j'ai décidé d'utiliser mes OC pour m'aider à trouver de l'inspiration ? Oui. Elle n’a pas encore fait ses débuts sur ce site pas alors laissez moi vous présenter Eva en quelques mots : rousse, fille de Shanks, épées. Voilà, vous savez presque tout sur elle.

Eva hésitait à mettre pied à terre. Il n'allait pas être content de la voir. Il n'était jamais content de voir personne. Elle regarda son sac, posé à ses pieds et inspira profondément.

\- Allez, se motiva-t-elle, il n'est pas si terrible que ça.

Après avoir esquivé un grand nombre de macaques étrangement semblables aux humains et croisé le fer avec trois d'entre eux, Eva se retrouva face à la grande porte du château. Elle frappa deux coups prudents et attendit.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

La pirate glapit et fit un bon en arrière. Une femme aux longs cheveux roses venait de traverser la porte.

\- Fan... Fantôme ?

\- Horohorohoro oui, rit Perona en s'élevant dans les airs.

Eva la regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant vraiment pas comment réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda finalement Perona en redescendant pour se mettre face à elle, bras croisés.

\- Je venais voir Mihawk...

\- Évidemment, personne ne vient jamais pour moi, souffla-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

\- Je... Je peux rentrer ?

\- Vas-y, répondit le fantôme avant de disparaitre.

Eva cligna des yeux avant de pousser la porte. Vraiment, vraiment bizarre cette île.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Eva traversa le château, les mains dans les poches avant de pousser une énième porte. Contrairement aux autres pièces, toutes désertes, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans celle-ci. Dracule Mihawk était installé dans un fauteuil, verre de vin à la main. Il leva les yeux vers elle et poussa un léger soupir en la reconnaissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? demanda-t-il en posant son verre sur la table près de lui.

Eva enleva son sac de son épaule.

\- Cadeau d'anniversaire si j'en crois ce qu'il m'a dit.

\- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

Le visage d'Eva se décomposa avant qu'elle ne pose ses poings sur les hanches en baissant la tête.

\- Ah c'est pour ça qu'il riait. Il me le paiera, fulmina-t-elle en maudissant son père.

Devant le grand corsaire qui restait stoïque, elle se reprit en toussotant.

\- De toute façon je suis là donc...

Mihawk haussa un sourcil et tendit la main. Eva y déposa prestement son sac avant de reculer de quelques pas.

\- Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas participé au choix du cadeau, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

Mihawk tira une minuscule épée en bois du sac et une veine palpita sur son front pendant qu'un sourire glacial arrivait sur ses lèvres.

\- Il va me le payer.

Eva sourit nerveusement en reculant d'un pas supplémentaire.

\- Bon, vu qu'on a plus vraiment besoin de moi ici...

Mihawk regarda dans sa direction et d'un leste mouvement du bras, envoya une lame d'air qui coupa le mur en deux. Pendant que la mâchoire d'Eva se déboitait devant la puissance de l'attaque, le meilleur sabreur du monde lança le jouet en l'air avant de le rattraper.

\- Humph. Ce n'est pas la lame qui fait le sabreur.

\- Très classe, siffla Eva avant de récupérer son sac. Sur ce je vais y aller.

\- Tu passeras un message au Roux pour moi.

Eva qui lui avait déjà tourné le dos pivota sur ses talons.

\- Dis lui qu'il ferait mieux de se méfier quand son anniversaire approchera.

\- Oh c'est trop mignon ! Vous connaissez vos dates d'anniveeeeehhh j'm'en vais de suite.

Devant la menace de Mihawk ayant dégainé une vraie lame, Eva battit prudemment en retraite. Vraiment les "amis" de son père c'était quelque chose.


	7. 6-Rongeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon. Jouons une seconde fois la carte de l'OC (shame, toutes mes excuses, dès demain je reprends les persos de One Piece promis) puisque cette journée de cours ne m'a pas laissé l'occasion de me pencher sur le mot du jour.  
> C'est vaguement de la triche selon moi mais c'est toujours mieux que de louper un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand on demandait aux membres de l'équipage d'Eva pourquoi ils y étaient, on obtenait majoritairement des réponses un peu perdues "Je ne sais pas trop, j'étais là, elle était là et voilà". Parfois, la réponse était agressive "Elle m'a piégée ! Je voulais pas aller sur son navire moi !". Ou encore, en de rares occasions, complètement à côté de la plaque "J'ai perdu une chaussure, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?".

En bref, si les énergumènes qui composaient cet équipage étaient rarement du même avis, un point les réunissait tous. Leur capitaine.

Pas dans le bon sens — Eva en était d'ailleurs parfaitement dépourvue selon l'avis de second — mais dans le sens bizarrerie.

Prenons un exemple très simple : vous êtes un pirate débutant et souhaitez naviguer sur les mers pour piller trésors et autres hors-la-loi jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, il parait alors logique d'afficher un étendard ou des voiles noires ou sombres. Rarement rouge vermeil. Admettez que ça met à mal votre discrétion, voir crédibilité.

Ou encore, si vous êtes un capitaine pirate et que vous souhaitez avoir un animal de compagnie, vous pensez normalement à :

\- Un perroquet, indémodable

\- Un singe, si vous vivez dans les Caraïbes

\- Un crocodile, si vous vivez en Louisiane mais nous nous égarons

\- Un chat, car si cet animal porte malheur en règle générale, celui du capitaine n'est pas concerné par une quelconque malédiction

Mais, en aucun cas, il ne vous viendrait à l'idée de prendre un rongeur, sauf à la limite un furet. C'est mignon les furets.

Eva aimait être différente des autres capitaines pirates qu'elle connaissait et malheureusement elle connaissait surtout des capitaines… particuliers. C'est ainsi que, bravant les interdits de son cuisinier, elle avait récupéré un rat. Adopté à la seconde où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui.

Bon, les rats sont tout de même des créatures aimantes et si ça c'était arrêté là, on aurait pu passer l'éponge. Mais un rat qui crache du feu ? Pouvons-nous laisser une telle chose se produire ? Non me direz vous, et c'est bien normal, garder un animal crachant du feu sur un navire est tout bonnement inconscient.

Mais c'est trop tard. Vous n'êtes qu'un lecteur et la capitaine rebelle a déjà adopté son rat : Flint.


	8. 7-Raffiné

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devinez qui a eu Fancy dans la tête pendant toute l'écriture ? Sinon je n'arrivais pas à finir ce chapitre donc disons queeeuuuh voilà.

Des éclats de voix étouffés parvenaient aux oreilles de l'équipage du Sunny, réunis presque au complet dans la cuisine pour le repas. Il ne manquait que la navigatrice et le médecin de bord.

\- Fais un effort Ace, mets une chemise, râla la première voix.

\- Mais j'ai une chemise, contra la seconde.

\- Mets une chemise blanche, précisa Sabo. Et ferme-la.

\- Hein ?

\- Ta chemise, soit pro pour une fois.

\- Mais je suis très bien !

\- C'est toi qui a insisté pour aller le voir alors fais un effort !

Luffy quitta son assiette des yeux et regarda la porte, un os dépassant de la bouche.

\- Mais qu'esche qu'ils font ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ace fuyant pour protéger sa crinière en bataille d'un peigne tenu — telle la pire des armes — par Sabo.

\- Laisse mes cheveeeux ! Ils sont très bien !

\- Ace arrête de faire l'enfant et revient ici ! Sois sérieux !

Robin les suivit du regard pendant qu'ils commençaient à courir dans tous les sens et sourit doucement.

\- Je comprends mieux notre capitaine maintenant.

Nami, arriva enfin dans une splendide robe, accompagné de Chopper portant un petit nœud papillon.

\- Je croyais qu'on devait être bien habillé ? fit la navigatrice en dévisageant ses coéquipiers.

\- Nami chérie tu es magnifiiii...

Le cuisinier fut écarté d'un leste coup de poing au visage.

\- Mais ça va, répondit le garçon au chapeau de paille en souriant. C'est que Shanks, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Nami croisa fermement les bras.

\- Il n'y a vraiment qu'un seul de tes frères qui soit bien élevé.

\- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Ace en se raidissant.

\- Je suis presque certain qu'elle ne parlait pas de toi, rectifia Sabo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je sais pas... Peut être que tu te balades toujours torse nu alors que je porte un nœud papillon ?

Ace ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire.

\- Voilà, le sujet est clos, conclu le révolutionnaire. Maintenant va changer de chemise.

\- Je peux t'en prêter une si jamais, proposa généreusement Sanji qui allait se chercher de la glace pour sa joue.

\- Pas besoin d'être habillé classe, c'est juste un type, dit Zoro.

\- Juste un type, répéta Usopp en tremblant. C'est un empereur !

\- Va mettre une chemise si ça te rassure.

\- C'est pas ça le problème !


	9. 8-Dents

Arrivant de la manière la plus nonchalante possible, Sachi et Penguin frôlèrent la crise cardiaque en voyant leur capitaine qui semblait les attendre dans la cuisine. Law, le dos appuyé contre le plan de travail et les mains dans les poches, haussa un sourcil.

\- Sachi, qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?

\- R-Rien du tout capitaine, se défendit l'intéressé en se raidissant.

Law croisa les bras avec un fin sourire. Son sourire préféré, son sourire de psychopathe. Celui que son équipage craignait quand il était dirigé contre lui. Ses deux subordonnés échangèrent un regard nerveux.

\- Sachi... Dernière chance, fit-il en levant une main.

\- J'ai... J'ai rien, balbutia le pirate.

\- Room, fit Law. Shambles.

Le livre de médecine posé sur le plan de travail fut remplacé par un paquet de bonbons et Law soupira dramatiquement.

\- Il me semblait vous avoir déjà longuement averti à ce sujet.

Sachi baissa piteusement les épaules et Penguin laissa son menton retomber sur son torse.

\- Désolé, s'excusa une troisième voix.

Les deux compères pris en faute remarquèrent Bepo qui s'était incliné depuis un angle de la pièce.

\- C'est toi qui lui a dit ?!

\- Pardon...

\- Vous devriez savoir que Bepo n'est pas vraiment bon pour garder les secrets, sourit Law en s'emparant du paquet de bonbons. Maintenant, au bloc, tous les deux.

\- Capitaine, tenta Penguin.

\- Au bloc. Bepo, tu viens aussi.

\- Ay ay !

La mort dans l'âme, les deux amis traînèrent les pieds jusqu'à la salle d'opération.

\- Qui veut passer en premier ? demanda Law en se lavant les mains avant d'enfiler des gants.

\- C'était ton idée, marmonna Sachi.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Penguin donc. Assied toi.

En articulant silencieusement un "traître" pour son ami, Penguin se laissa tomber sur le siège de dentiste. Bepo apporta un plateau en plastique et Law, masque sur le visage, se pencha vers le pirate.

\- Prêt à savoir si je t'arrache une dent ? sourit-il en attrapant un premier instrument.

\- Ché flippant, articula difficilement la première victime pendant que son capitaine observait déjà méticuleusement sa dentition.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Law avait fini son inspection, torturé ses deux compagnons et fait un nouveau sermon à son équipage au grand complet. Ils mangeaient tous trop de sucre.

Penguin se massa nerveusement la joue pendant tout le monologue de son capitaine. Il avait trouvé une carie lors de son inspection et avait agit en conséquence. Le pirate n'était pas encore habitué à la sensation du plombage.

Law, lui, en était ravi. Penguin avait servit d'exemple pour le reste de ses hommes. Il avait finit son allocution par une distribution générale de dentifrice. Law aimait que son équipage soit en bonne santé. N'en déplaise aux concernés.


	10. 9-Jeter

À bord de l'Oro Jackson, un duo se disputait une énième fois.

\- J'ai raison, répéta Baggy.

\- Bah moi je maintiens que c'est faux, souffla Shanks en croisant les bras.

\- Bon tu veux qu'on vote ? Je vais chercher les autres ?

\- Non, on va aller vérifier.

\- Comment tu veux faire ça ?

\- En allant dans l'eau, répondit simplement le rouquin en pointant l'océan du doigt.

\- Ah moi j'y vais pas ! Je me suis lavé les cheveux ce matin.

\- Et moi j'ai une nouvelle chemise.

Les deux mousses se regardèrent en silence.

\- Ma chemise est plus importante que tes cheveux, je gagne, déclara Shanks en souriant.

\- Pourquoi c'est ta chemise qui serait plus eh ! Lâche-moi !

Shanks resserra sa prise sur le col de Baggy et le traîna vers le bastingage.

\- Dis moi ce que tu vois surtout, annonça joyeusement le garçon au chapeau de paille en poussant Baggy hors du navire.

\- Je vais te tuuueeerrr !

Splash !

\- Homme à la mer ! cria quelqu'un à la vigie.

\- Un homme ?

\- C'est Baggy ! précisa la vigie.

\- QUOI ? réagit Gaban.

Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Shanks, accroché aux cordages pour regarder son camarade dans l'eau.

\- Pourquoi vous me regardez ? fit le rouquin. C'est pas ma faute. Il est tombé tout seul.

\- Tu l'as clairement jeté par dessus bord gamin.

\- Vos disputes sont de pire en pire, soupira Rayleigh. C'était quoi cette fois ?

\- Il disait qu'un cachalot c'est plus grand qu'une baleine. Mais c'est faux. Du coup on a décidé d'aller vérifier.

\- Il est allé vérifier tout seul avec ton aide non ?

Shanks prit un air innocent pendant qu'on remontait Baggy sur le pont.

\- Il m'a poussé ! s'écria le garçon aux cheveux bleus en le pointant du doigt.

\- Je t'ai pas "poussé", relativisa Shanks. J'ai peut être vaguement assisté ta chute mais...

\- Enfoiré !

\- Surveille ton langage jeune homme, gronda Rayleigh pendant que quelqu'un maintenait Baggy immobile.

\- Laissez-moi je vais lui faire la peau !

\- Essaye pour voir, le nargua Shanks.

Rayleigh passa derrière lui et enfonça son poing sur son crâne.

\- Excuse-toi, idiot. Imagine s'il avait mangé un fruit du démon.

\- Mais... D'accord... Désolé Baggy, marmonna le garçon en détournant le regard.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyable tous les deux...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle devant un des gars qui tombe à l'eau chef.

Shanks fut brutalement tiré de ses souvenirs.

\- Ça me rappelle juste quelqu'un, sourit-il malicieusement en reposant son menton dans sa main.


	11. 10-Espoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le programme du jour est pas foufou mais je voulais tenter d'écrire avec des personnages que je n'utilise jamais.

Quelque part sur une île du Nouveau Monde, assit sur des caisses ou directement sur la plage, un équipage pirate était en pleine conversation. L'origine de cette conversation était une tragique rencontre avec une tempête assez violente qui les avait forcés à s'arrêter sur cette petite île inhabitée. La situation pouvait sembler de prime abord désespérée mais il fallait garder espoir s'ils voulaient s'en sortir.

\- Il faut garder espoir, déclara très justement un des hommes.

\- Difficile. Notre bateau a quand même été complètement détruit, rappela Faust qui somnolait sur le sable.

\- C'était prévu, signala posément Basil en mélangeant ses cartes.

\- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir capitaine.

\- Ça n'aurait rien changé. Et puis nous sommes exactement là où nous devions arriver.

\- On va tous mouriiiiiir ! s'écria quelqu'un en courant dans tous les sens.

Récemment arrivé dans l'équipage, il avait encore du mal à rester calme face au tempérament toujours plus détendu du supernova. Courant de manière désordonnée, il trébucha sur un des débris du navire et finit en roulé boulé jusqu'à toucher l'eau.

\- ... Ne faites pas attention à lui, soupira Faust en refermant les yeux. Capitaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le magicien tira une carte.

\- On attend. Nos chances de survies actuelles sont de... Sept pour cent.

\- On est tous foutu...

\- Espoir... Garder espoir... Il faut simplement garder espoir.

\- Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche depuis deux heures et ça ne nous aide absolument pas. Change de disque.

L'évocation de ce mot entraîna un haussement de sourcil chez Hawkins.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons recevoir de l'aide très prochainement.

\- Prochainement ça veut dire ?

\- Apapapapa ! L'équipage du On Air est dans la place !

Le magicien récupéra les cartes qu'il avait tirées avant de se lever.

\- Parfait. Il ne manque plus que Eustass.


	12. 11-Dégoûtant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blip blap blup j'ai pas d'idée... Après une journée de réflexion inutile, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Oui. Je lis trop de fanfic avec Ace en ce moment.

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche n'était pas spécialement connu pour sa bonne éducation. Disons que, comme pour une majorité de pirate, c'était même plutôt l'inverse.

Malgré tout, certains mettaient un point d'honneur à être présentable dans leurs domaines de prédilection.

Izou était toujours bien habillé, contrairement à grands nombres de ses frères qui se baladaient torse nu.

Vista avait une moustache merveilleusement bien entretenue qui forçait l'admiration.

Marco... Avait une coupe de cheveux bien spécifique.

Thatch faisait de son mieux pour que l'équipage mange de manière distinguée. Malheureusement pour lui, un élément perturbateur naviguait à bord du Moby Dick. Un élément très perturbateur quand l'heure du repas approchait. Et pour Portgas D Ace, c'était toujours l'heure de manger.

Thatch avait bien sûr essayé de lui apprendre à manger proprement mais entre ses siestes intempestives et ses habitudes profondément encrées depuis l'enfance il avait été impossible d'en tirer quelque chose. À la rigueur, il arrivait qu'Ace attende plus de vingt secondes entre le moment où il arrivait à table et celui où il se jetait sur tout ce qu'il tombait sous sa main.

\- Ah ! Repose ça ! Repose !

Dans le dos du cuisinier, l'équipage riait sous cape. Si l'on entrait dans la salle commune sans savoir ce qu'il s'y passait, il était difficile de déterminer si Thatch parlait à Ace ou à Stefan. Le chien était plus attentif et lui, avait au moins la décence de regarder celui qui criait. Ace utilisait la technique classique de "si je ne te vois pas, tu ne me vois pas" et gardait la tête tournée sur le côté pour ne pas voir Thatch pendant qu'il avalait le reste de son assiette.

\- Ace, on t'a demandé d'attendre deux minutes !

\- Mais j'ai faim ! répliqua le commandant de la seconde division en s'emparant d'un plat avant de fuir.

\- Ace ! Reviens ! Prends au moins une fourchette !

Le sacripan prit ses jambes à son cou en enfournant une pleine bouchée de nourriture à mains nues. Thatch vit rouge.

\- Ace t'es dégueulasse ! On fera jamais rien de toi !


	13. 12-Glissant

Kid n'était pas un grand amateur de temps froid. Il était né dans South Blue, pas dans North Blue et trouvait inadmissible qu'on trouve de la neige en dehors de cette mer. Toujours est-il que sur une ile hivernale, on trouvait régulièrement de la neige. Et que quand on devait suivre le Log Pose jusqu'à une ile hibernale et bien on y allait. Pour le meilleur mais surtout le pire.

C'est dans cette idée d'inéluctabilité qu'il posa un pied rageur sur le pont.

\- Oh put...

\- Fais attention ça glisse dehors ! lança quelqu'un depuis les entrailles du navire.

\- Merci connard j'avais pas remarqué, fulmina le capitaine en réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'on fout sur cette île de merde ?!

\- On suit le log pose ? proposa un de ses hommes qui rangeait des caisses sur le pont sous la supervision d'Heat.

\- C'était une question rhétorique ! hurla le rouquin en descendant de son bâtiment.

\- Oh bonjour Eustass-ya. Je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais des mots si savants.

\- Pitié dites moi que c'est un cauchemar, grogna Kid en tournant la tête.

Comme si sa journée n'était pas assez merdique, il découvrit Law, accompagné par son éternel bonnet tacheté et son ours polaire. Pour une fois sans faire tâche dans le décor. Le chirurgien de la mort affichait un air ravi, la neige avait l'air de lui remonter le moral. Tout à fait à l'opposé de celui de l'autre capitaine qui baissait en flèche.

Kid voulu s'éloigner vivement de Law. Au final, ce fut plus lent que prévu, le rouquin se dépatouillant assez maladroitement face à l'épaisse couche de poudreuse. Pour se venger, il marmonna diverses insultes contre le sol recouvert de neige.

Si concentré qu'il était à maudire le froid, il ne fit pas attention au chemin de plus en plus glissant qui, en plus, amorçait une descente. Lui voyait simplement qu'au lieu de s'enfoncer d'une dizaine de centimètres, ses pieds étaient en contact direct avec le sol. C'était une bonne nouvelle pour l'inconscient qu'il était. Pour l'observateur aguerri, habitué à ce type de climat, qu'était le chirurgien, c'était un piège dormant. Law sourit malicieusement en suivant les pas de l'autre pirate. Il fixait les pieds de Kid, attentif au moment décisif qui allait forcément arriver.

Comme le chirurgien s'y attendait, Kid finit par faire un pas énervé de trop. Son talon dérapa sur le sol givré et il tomba en arrière avant de glisser de tout son long jusqu'à rencontrer une congère en bas du chemin.

\- Rien de cassé, le nargua Law qui glissait tranquillement sur la longue plaque de verglas, mains dans les poches.

On ne le disait jamais assez mais Trafalgar Law était un expert en patinage artistique.

Bepo avait préféré faire quelques pas de côté pour éviter l'obstacle et marchait dans la neige, laissant de profondes empreintes dans son sillage.

Kid se releva brusquement et secoua ses cheveux flamboyants à l'aide de ses deux mains. Des flocons volèrent dans tous les sens et Law recula d'un pas en époussetant son manteau. Kid se tourna ensuite et pointa un index menaçant dans la direction de l'autre pirate.

\- Toi... Si jamais...

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas prévu d'annoncer à la presse que le "grand" cap'tain Kid s'est retrouvé les fesses en l'air dans la neige. Même si ça fait un titre assez racoleur... Ça pourrait sûrement être détourné d'une manière très inventive d'ailleurs, certains journalistes s'en donneraient à cœur joie. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes bêtises. Bepo, on y va.

L'ours s'excusa platement devant l'autre pirate, s'attirant un claquement de langue énervé de son capitaine. On n'avait pas idée de s'excuser face à un ennemi. Bepo, réalisant son erreur, se fit tout petit derrière Law en bredouillant des "désolé" en boucle jusqu'à ce que son capitaine pose une main sur ses yeux en soupirant.


	14. 13-Dune

Karoo était fier d'être le capitaine de l'escadron des Supers Canards. En tant que chef, son devoir l'obligeait parfois à quitter Vivi, oh jamais bien longtemps, il ne s'absentait qu'en cas de situation de crise chez les canards et pas plus d'une journée. Vivi pouvait très bien avoir besoin de lui à n'importe quel moment et il devait être au rendez-vous.

Mais cette fois-ci, il devait délaisser sa position de destrier de la princesse. L'équipe était face à une situation sans précédent. On avait, semblait-il selon d'étranges rumeurs qui étaient remontées jusqu'au palais, aperçut un ours à Alabasta. Et pire encore, car c'était possible, un ours polaire.

Imaginez la scène : un ours blanc perdu dans le désert, dans une mer de sable, arpentant les dunes mouvantes, c'était impensable. Karoo devait voir ça de ses propres yeux. La troupe d'anatidés, accompagné par le camélidé, décida d'enquêter sur cette étrange information.

Il semblait par ailleurs, toujours selon les rumeurs, que l'ours appartenait à un équipage pirate. Pour la sécurité de leur pays, toujours en reconstruction, des pirates ne pouvaient pas venir semer le bazar. Les Supers Canards avaient une double obligation envers leur patrie et devaient se rendre sur place. Avec Kentauros, cigare au bec, en tête de formation la petite équipe quitta Alubarna.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Nom d'une plume d'autruche ! Il y avait vraiment un ours dans le désert ! Là, juste devant les yeux ébahis des canards.

L'escadron échangea plusieurs caquètements perplexes mais personne n'avait la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Les becs se tournèrent alors vers Longs-Cils qui blatéra dans son coin, pas plus avancé que ses compagnons. Les canards se tournèrent donc vers leur chef. Il avait côtoyé plus longtemps les pirates du chapeau de paille et devait donc être le plus apte à comprendre ce que faisait cet animal pirate dans leur pays désertique.

Mais Karoo était aussi dubitatif que le reste de l'équipe. Equipe qui faisait remarquer que, décidément, les pirates repoussaient les limites de l'originalité. Déjà qu'ils avaient trouvé ça bizarre de croiser un renne à Alabasta… Voilà que ces pirates amenaient un ours ! Il allait falloir installer une pancarte à l'entrée du désert pour indiquer que ce n'était pas un environnement adapté pour les créatures à fourrures.

Cancanant et se remuant les plumes pour trouver une explication, ils durent s'avouer vaincus. C'était bien au-delà de leur compréhension du monde humain.

Ne resta plus qu'à la troupe une option de surveillance passive : rester à proximité du groupe qui accompagnait l'ours afin de garder un œil sur eux pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas attenter à la sécurité nationale.

Mais les pirates ne s'éloignèrent de leur étrange embarcation jaune qu'à deux reprises pendant tout leur séjour pour acheter des provisions dans la ville la plus proche. Celui qui semblait être le chef, le plus proche de l'ours, refusait visiblement de poser un pied dans le désert.


	15. 14-Armure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 14 : j'ai complètement zappé que je devais écrire un chapitre. Vite vite improvise un truc euh... Alors c'est Kid qui trouve un tournevis et...

Kid marchait dans les ruelles salles en trainant les pieds. Son tee-shirt rapiécé était grisé par la poussière. Il avait passé la journée entière à fouiller dans des tas de gravats en espérant trouver quelque chose d'intéressant mais rien. Pas la moindre… eh attendez une minute !

Kid fit deux pas à reculons et fixa le sol. Non, il ne rêvait pas, un marteau tout neuf trainait négligemment sur le sol. C'était étrange. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges regarda furtivement autour de lui. Etait-ce un piège ? Vu les bandes de malfrats, toutes plus louches les unes que les autres, qui trainaient dans les bas-quartiers c'était tout à fait possible. Mais en dehors des rares passants, aussi débraillés que lui, Kid ne voyait personne. Ni une ni deux, il s'accroupit et faucha l'outil qu'il passa à sa ceinture avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif. C'était une trouvaille intéressante, il fallait qu'il la montre à Killer.

Il débarqua dans leur repaire, tout content, mais pas la moindre tête blonde en vue. Killer devait encore être en train de faire son tour. Kidd regarda son marteau. Puis les nombreuses plaques de métal qui trainait en tas. Puis de nouveau son marteau avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Il saisit une première plaque et la traina vers son atelier improvisé. Il reproduisit la manœuvre plusieurs fois et s'assit quand il eut assez de matériaux. Marteau en main, le travail pouvait commencer.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Une cacophonie métallique résonna dans la décharge et Killer regarda brusquement tout autour de lui en s'emparant d'une clé à molette, mieux valait ça qu'être désarmé. Le bruit se rapprochait dans un grincement désagréable et la main de Killer se resserra sur l'arme improvisée. Une silhouette large mais de taille résolument modeste s'avançait à contrejour. Soudain, pendant que Killer hésitait entre protéger son territoire avec sa clé ou fuir prudemment pour préserver sa vie, la silhouette s'immobilisa et leva un bras.

\- Eh eh ! Killer ! Eh ! Regarde !

\- Kid ? C'est toi ?

Avec une démarche de canard, Kid s'approcha de son ami qui découvrit l'étrange attirail que portait le rouquin. Ce dernier releva sa visière dans un grincement aigu et sourit.

\- T'as vu ça ? La classe hein ?

Killer le détailla des pieds à la tête. Entre le casque à visière d'une forme très peu conventionnelle et les étranges plaques de métal cabossé vaguement assemblée autour des bras, jambes et torse de son ami, Killer était un peu septique.

\- C'est quoi au juste ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Une armure, répondit Kid sur un ton de reproche.

Il avait bossé dessus pendant des heures, c'était reconnaissable quand même. Il avait fait des efforts tout particuliers pour le casque avec la visière (ce qui était très classe), le plastron (il avait essayé d'y graver son nom, sans succès) et les jambières (dont il était simplement très fier).

Killer, bien plus objectif sur la question, ne voyait qu'un tas de métal plus ou moins rouillé et terriblement grinçant. Il offrit un sourire timide. Après tout Kid était son meilleur (et seul) ami.

\- C'est bien. Très… ressemblant ? Je suppose. Je ne vois pas vraiment à quoi ça doit ressembler.

Kid fronça les sourcils et rabattit sa visière avant de se laisser choir. Jambes raidies par son armure, il atterrit sur les fesses et tomba sur le dos. Bras en croix, il resta silencieux un long moment.

\- C'était pas si mal tu sais, reprit prudemment le blond. Je suppose qu'avec un peu plus de travail…

\- Non, marmonna Kid en pliant lentement les bras pour enlever son casque. Laisse tomber.

Il lança le casque loin de lui et fixa le ciel en silence. Plusieurs nuages passèrent et disparurent de son champ de vision avant qu'il ne décolle la tête du sol en grimaçant.

\- Tu m'aides à l'enlever ? J'suis un peu bloqué.


	16. 15-Avant-poste

Ace s'étirait devant la cabane des bandits des montagnes. Dadan l'avait averti quelques minutes auparavant que Luffy allait bientôt se réveiller. Comment le savait-elle ? Tout simplement parce que de la nourriture allait bientôt arriver dans la cabane et que l'estomac de Luffy le réveillerait aussitôt. Et Ace voulait partir avant. Avoir Luffy collé à ses basques aujourd'hui ? Non merci. Ce n'était pas au programme.

Il fit craquer ses phalanges et saisit son tuyau avant de sursauter. Le visage de Luffy venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision. Et il avait l'air particulièrement joyeux et éveillé aujourd'hui. Maudit soit celui qui l'avait laissé manger.. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'énergie comme ça.

\- Je peux venir ? Je peux venir ? Je peux venir ? Ace, Ace ! Je peux venir ? Je peux...

La main d'Ace s'écrasa sur le visage de son frère, trépignant sur place, qui bafouilla contre sa paume, pas gêné pour un sou.

\- Ache ch'il te plaît... Che peux venir ?

Ace grogna avant de le relâcher pour croiser les bras. De toute façon il allait le suivre, comme d'habitude.

\- Bon d'accord, céda l'aîné après un long silence pour marquer son profond regret. Mais tu restes silencieux.

\- Bien sûr !

Luffy sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et emboîta le pas de son frère.

\- On va où ? Comme d'habitude ? C'est loin ? Je peux chanter ?

\- Je t'ai dis d'être silencieux !

Luffy gonfla les joues et traîna les pieds. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de chanter en forêt. Il lança un regard boudeur vers Ace qui marchait en tête, peu préoccupé par la terrible déception du plus jeune.

Une fois arrivé au point de rendez-vous, Ace indiqua prestement un arbre à Sabo et les deux grimpèrent pour se mettre hors de portée de Luffy — qui cherchait de toute manière des insectes dans les buissons.

\- Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de lui, murmura Ace. On ne peut pas l'avoir dans les pattes aujourd'hui. Ça risque d'être dangereux.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Sabo sur le même ton en croisant les bras. Tu as une idée ?

Ace se frotta le front en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, soupira-t-il en regardant Luffy qui essayait maintenant d'attraper un papillon. Et toi ?

Sabo pencha la tête de droite à gauche un petit instant.

\- Je crois bien que oui, dit-il avant de sauter au bas de l'arbre. Luffy !

\- Sabo regarde ! J'en ai attrapé un !

Luffy arriva en courant, mains jointes au bout de ses bras tendus devant lui. Il trébucha sur une racine et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol en gardant ses mains en l'air. Il se releva d'un bond, secoua la tête et rejoignit le blond.

\- Regarde, sourit-il en ouvrant les mains.

Un papillon orange battit lentement des ailes avant de s'envoler.

\- C'est bien Luffy, dit Sabo en échangeant un regard avec Ace qui levait les yeux au ciel. Dis, aujourd'hui on va avoir besoin de toi pour une mission spéciale.

\- Vraiment ?

Les yeux de Luffy se mirent à briller pendant qu'Ace murmurait un "idiot" amusé.

\- Ace et moi on va partir en repérage mais il faut que quelqu'un tienne l'avant-poste.

\- L'avant-poste ?

\- Oui. Tu vas rester tout seul pour s'assurer que personne ne s'approche de la base pendant notre absence.

Luffy fit la moue. Il s'attendait à mieux. Mais ça restait une mission spéciale. Il décida de mettre son hésitation de côté et sourit à Sabo.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

C'est ainsi que les deux plus vieux laissèrent Luffy seul, campé dans un arbre, a chantonner sur sa branche.

\- Il me ferait presque de la peine, avoua Ace quand ils arrivèrent près de la ville.

\- On lui ramènera quelque chose, lança Sabo. De la nourriture sûrement. Avec ça, on est sûr de lui faire plaisir.


	17. 16-Fusée

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda Nami en descendant l'escalier depuis la cuisine.

\- Pas nous, cria Usopp en réponse.

Cette soudaine exclamation attira bien évidemment l'attention de la navigatrice qui convergea vers l'intéressé, courageusement planqué derrière Luffy. Robin, qui avait été dérangée dans sa lecture vint s'installer sur le banc entourant le mât pour profiter de l'explication.

Celle-ci était très simple. Un groupe d'idiots, autrement dit l'équipage presque au complet (n'étaient pas concernés : Brook qui fredonnait à la proue, Franky en train de s'amuser avec ses nombreuses inventions et Chopper, qui était trop mignon pour être coupable de quoi que ce soit), avait découvert une caisse près de l'atelier de Franky. Ni une ni deux, la caisse avait été remontée sur le pont et autopsié grâce à une coupe rapide de Zoro. Là, à l'intérieur, ils avaient découvert une multitude de tubes rouges.

Sur proposition du capitaine "Ça à l'air drôle, on en ouvre un ?" et après accord de l'équipe "ça se boit peut être", "de toute façon on a rien d'autre à faire" et contre l'avis de quelqu'un "si ça se trouve, c'est dangereux" un premier tube fut ouvert.

Et aussitôt balancé par dessus bord d'un vigoureux coup de pied.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? s'écria Usopp devant le fort crépitement qui avait amorcé une étrange fumée rouge.

\- Ouvres-en un autre Zoro ! lança Luffy qui trouvait ça dommage de ne pas avoir plus profité du premier tube.

Chopper galopa jusqu'au bastingage pour déterminer ce qu'il était advenu du tube en question. Rien, il était désormais disparu en mer. Paix à son âme.

Une fois l'histoire tirée au clair et tous les crânes des coupables ornés d'une bosse, Nami décida de leur offrir une mise au point sur le matériel présent à bord du Sunny. Elle saisit un des tubes rouges et le présenta à l'équipage, maintenant réuni au complet.

\- Donc ça, dit-elle en remuant le tube, c'est une fusée de détresse. Ce qui veut dire...

\- Qu'on l'utilise en cas de détresse, compléta Robin devant la perplexité des garçons.

\- Exactement. Quelqu'un peut-il me donner un exemple de cas de détresse ?

Usoppp leva une main hésitante.

\- Oui Usopp ?

\- Heu... Si on est perdu ?

\- Très juste. C'est un bon exemple.

\- Si on a faim ?

Et un coup de poing bonus sur le crâne du capitaine.

\- Très mauvais exemple, jugea catégoriquement Nami.

\- Si on a besoin d'aide ?

\- C'est fait pour appeler de l'aide donc on va dire que ça passe, c'est bien Chopper.

Le renne remua joyeusement sur place.

\- Bref, une fusée de détresse n'est pas là pour vous divertir parce que vous vous ennuyez. Ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est bien compris ? Parce que la prochaine fois, c'est vous qui finirez à l'eau... Sauf toi Chopper.


	18. 17-Tempête

Chaque équipage aborde une tempête à sa manière, certains savent conserver leur sang-froid et éviter un naufrage, d'autres ne s'en préoccupe pas vraiment, c'est vrai quoi une tempête c'est juste de l'eau et du vent, et un équipage s'en sort sans problème. Commençons par celui-ci...

Dans le Polar Tang :

Penguin et Sachi s'assirent avec un soupir d'aise devant leurs assiettes.

\- Belle journée n'est-ce-pas très cher ami ? sourit Sachi.

\- Slendide, tout à fait splendide, enchéri Penguin.

Leur capitaine haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Bepo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore ?

L'ours haussa les épaules en engloutissant son repas, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'est Narval qui les éclaira.

\- Il fait un temps pourri dehors et ils sont ravis d'être dans un sous-marin. Ne pas avoir à se préoccuper de rester à flots, être protégé de la tempête, tout ça les rend joyeux.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

À bord du Sunny :

\- Quel temps, rouspéta Sanji en regardant par la fenêtre, torchon en main.

Il posa ses poings sur ses hanches avant de regarder la cuisine.

\- Nami chérie ! Puis-je te proposer une boisson chaude accompagnée de quelques pâtisseries pour te réchauffer ?

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, répondit la navigatrice qui prenait des notes dans un journal.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, roucoula la blond en se mettant derrière les fourneaux.

\- Je veux bien un truc aussi.

\- La ferme tête d'algue, va aider les autres dehors.

Zoro regarda le cuisinier en silence par pur provocation puis ferma les yeux.

\- Nan. Je dors.

Et dans la seconde qui suivit, il dormait profondément.

\- Non mais quel...

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une vague de pluie.

\- Sanji ? demanda Usopp en essorant ses cheveux. Tu peux venir nous aider ?

\- Va plutôt réveiller l'autre idiot, il ne sert à rien.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, informa Nami en s'approchant de la porte toujours ouverte. La tempête est finie.

\- Pourtant il pleut encore des... Oh. Il fait soleil.

\- Nami chérie tu es vraiment la meilleure !

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Et, en bonus, à bord du Tangara :

\- Tous à tribord ou on y passe ! clama la capitaine pour motiver ses troupes. Non attendez ! Tous à tribord ou on trépasse !

\- C'est pas vraiment positif capitaine, lui reprocha son second.

\- Tous à tribord ou on trépasse mais avec le sourire ! précisa alors Eva.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Soyez joyeux camarades ! Heureux et vaillants face à la mort certaine qui nous attends !

\- Capitaine ! s'égosilla la navigatrice qui tenait difficilement le cap.

\- Si personne ne va aider Tess à tenir la barre on va y passer, signala l'interpellé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ensemble rien ne peut nous arriver ! Ça vous va cette fois ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber la motivation et le positivisme. C'est pas ton truc.

\- Tayaut camarades ! Tayaut !

\- Quoi ?

\- Vloo* !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? questionna le mousse qui tanguait sur le pont.

\- Ignore-la et tiens cette corde. Faut que j'aille aider Tess.

\- On va mourir, hurla l'enfant en voyant une vague gigantesque qui se dirigeait droit vers eux.

\- Non on ne va pas mourir !

\- Je vais mourir, intervient le cuisinier d'une voix blanche. Je vais vomir...

\- Mais quelle idée de devenir pirate en ayant le mal de mer, râla Seiko qui avait fini de replier les voiles. Retourne à l'intérieur !

\- Pas de discorde au sein de l'équipage s'il vous plaît, gronda Eva. Il faut rester positif. N'est-ce pas Brad ?

\- Oh par pitié, ferme la capitaine.

\- Vague scélérate droit devant ! informa la navigatrice.

\- Tout le monde à son poste ! Et on évite de passer par dessus bord s'il vous plaît.

\- Merci pour ce précieux conseil.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, sourit Eva en s'accrochant à une corde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, c'est la discorde apparente la plus totale dans cet équipage.  
> *si "tayaut" ou "taïaut" est utilisé lors de la chasse au cerf, daim ou chevreuil ; vloo c'est pour le sanglier.  
> Voilà, qui sait, je vous apprends peut être quelque chose. Non, Eva ne sait pas que c'est pour chasser le sanglier, elle trouve juste ça fun de crier "vloo !" sans raison.


	19. 18-Piège

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il est bien trop tard quand j'écris ce chapitre et je m'excuse donc pour mon craquage. Pour la même raison mon cerveau ne lit plus vraiment les mots, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes. Bonne lecture.

Sur le Moby Dick, on doit gérer beaucoup d'hommes sur un même navire. Et l'une des plus grosses problématiques quand on prend la mer, c'est de savoir gérer les stocks de nourriture. Personne ne veut avoir sur la conscience la mort d'un équipage entier. Et, sans partir dans des extrêmes, personne ne veut avoir sur le dos un équipage affamé. C'est pourquoi, quand _quelqu'un_ vient piquer dans les réserves, tout est mit en œuvre pour démasquer le coupable et l'attacher au mât pendant une bonne demi-journée — minimum — pour le faire réfléchir. Mais avant toute chose, il faut le démasquer et réussir à l'attraper ce _quelqu'un_.

Vous vous en doutez bien, à bord du Moby, ce _quelqu'un_ est bien connu des cuisiniers. Mais, étrangement, le commandant de la seconde division est drôlement doué quand il s'agit de faire main basse sur de la nourriture en toute discrétion. Ce qui était tout bonnement impensable pour l'équipe de cuisinier. Comment Ace réussissait-il — peut importe où on cachait de la nourriture — à la trouver et à l'engloutir sans se faire prendre ? Mystère insoluble pour la quatrième division.

Thatch ne pouvait tolérer un tel comportement. Il mit donc au point un plan simple. Il fallait prendre le coupable au piège. En l'attirant avec de la nourriture. Suivez le guide.

Comment attraper un Ace en quelques étapes très simple ~un guide que vous pourrez retrouver sur le Wikihow de l'univers de One Piece~ ?

Étape une : trouver un appât. Votre victime étant un Ace lambda, n'importe quelle chose vaguement comestible fera l'affaire car l'animal n'est pas regardant.

Étape deux : placer l'appât, en vous assurant que le piège ne soit pas trop visible. Non en fait on s'en fiche, un Ace poussé par la faim réfléchira avec son estomac. Vous pouvez faire le piège le plus visible de tous les temps. Mettez une cage en garnit matin au-dessus de l'appât, ça fera parfaitement l'affaire.

Note : ce guide peut être adapté au petit frère du Ace, ceux-ci partageant un appétit similaire

Étape trois (facultative) : si vous êtes pressé, vous pouvez "discrètement" inciter votre victime à se rendre sur le lieu du futur crime — pour le bien de l'humanité.

Étape quatre : normalement à ce niveau, le Ace doit être en train de se sustenter dans la plus grande innocence, comme s'il était normal qu'un plat patiente sans surveillance au milieu du pont, sous une énorme cage suspendue en l'air.

Étape cinq : profitez de la perte d'attention de la victime pour faire descendre la cage.

Étape six (facultative) : si vous êtes un compagnon de la victime vous pouvez en profiter pour le narguer un bon moment.

Étape sept : votre victime étant maintenant prise au piège, faites lui un sermon bien mérité, privez le de repas pour une durée indéterminée et attachez le au mât.

Étape huit : il semble judicieux à la rédaction de rappeler que si votre victime est Ace il sera assez délicat de le maintenir attaché à un mât en bois avec une corde, mais c'est vous qui voyez.


	20. 19-Etourdi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Très court aujourd'hui, ça serait sans doute mieux si j'arrêtais de commencer à écrire/réfléchir à 23h.

Luffy était un enfant joyeux, sans aucun doute. C'était également un jeune garçon imprévisible et tête en l'air. Il pouvait disparaitre d'un coup, partant à la poursuite d'un scarabée de bon matin et s'égarant, car peu attentif à son environnement, dans la forêt pour ne rentrer que plusieurs jours plus tard, sans penser un instant à ceux qui auraient pu s'inquiéter pour lui. Quand il disparaissait ainsi, il arrivait qu'Ace prenne son rôle de grand frère à cœur et le suive discrètement pour l'empêcher d'avoir de trop gros ennuis.

Luffy qui s'accroupissait pour suivre du regard une procession de fourmis et Ace frappait d'un grand coup de tuyau la tête du tigre qui pensait que l'enfant isolé était une proie facile.

Il chantonnait, les yeux fermés, et Ace prenait de l'avance pour nettoyer un peu le chemin accidenté, lui évitant quelques mauvaises chutes.

L'estomac gargouillant le soir venu après une journée passé sans rencontrer le moindre repas, Luffy tombait par hasard sur un tas de plantes et fruits comestibles providentiel pendant qu'Ace laissait tomber des champignons vénéneux aux couleurs tentatrices dans un ravin.

Aujourd'hui encore, Luffy était frivole. Sa capacité de concentration n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup évolué depuis qu'il était enfant. Mais maintenant, au lieu d'un ange gardien discret, Luffy avait un équipage et surtout, un duo. Duo qui n'hésitait pas un seul instant à intervenir si la vie de leur étourdi de capitaine était en danger.


	21. 20-Corail

Le savez-vous, les sirènes sont connues dans le monde entier pour leur beauté et leur grâce légendai… Ah, suis-je bête, bien sûr que vous le savez. Tout le monde le sait. Ce que vous savez peut-être moins en revanche, c'est qu'une grande majorité de ces sirènes militent activement. Pourquoi ? Mais pour la protection des coraux enfin ; car ces petits animaux sans défense face à une exploitation abusive d'hommes-poissons faisant commerce avec les humains avaient bien besoin d'être défendus.

Avant tout rappelons que le commerce de corail est un marché florissant, il serait dommage de s'en priver, mais très fermement encadré. Ainsi, il est autorisé quand se déroulant sous la supervision des sirènes. Son exportation illégale hors de l'île des hommes-poissons par contre est un vrai fléau. Les sirènes se sont révoltés les premières, c'est pourquoi elles ont prit la tête du mouvement et créé la LPC. La ligue de protection des coraux. Par défaut, chaque sirène faisait parti de la LPC — quel imbécile n'aiderait pas à la sauvegarde de son propre environnement de toute façon ? — avec, toute fois, divers degré d'investissement.

Notre très chère Camie par exemple, participait et aidait à l'entretien et à la protection des coraux de la Baie des sirènes sur son temps libre.

D'autres, plus engagés qu'elle, organisaient des rondes, parfois accompagnées de gardes royaux (les coraux faisant parti du territoire et du patrimoine de l'île, il était tout naturel pour eux d'aider à leur protection) dans les récifs les plus touchés par la contrebande.

Chaque jour, des coraux étaient sauvés par ces sirènes qui démontraient au reste du monde qu'elles n'étaient pas que des sublimes créatures passant leurs journées à bavasser en groupe. Et la reine Otohime, d'où elle était, n'aurait pas pu être plus fière de ses sujets.


	22. 21-Sommeil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne vous cache pas qu'après une proposition de ma meilleure amie de prendre ce jour littéralement et de juste dire "j'ai sommeil, bonne nuit à tous" ce chapitre a failli être inexistant. Because la fatigue. Mais finalement j'ai quand même tenté un truc entre mes bouclages de dossiers.

La mer berçait le Sunny qui voguait paisiblement sous un doux soleil.

-J'ai sommeil, bailla Zoro en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Il avait parlé à voix haute mais personne ne lui répondit, ni ne l'entendit. Il était seul à la vigie. Le sabreur s'assit en tailleur, observa un instant ses poids mais il avait déjà fait sa séance de musculation du début d'après-midi. C'était l'heure parfaite pour une petite sieste dans ce cas. C'était toujours le moment pour une petite sieste en réalité. Il n'y avait rien de mieux dans une journée. Après un vague coup d'œil pour s'assurer que rien n'était visible à l'horizon, Zoro s'allongea, mains derrière la nuque et ferma les yeux.

C'était bien de dormir.

Vraiment bien.

Déjà, ça faisait passer le temps plus vite. Et c'était reposant. Ça permettait de déconnecter avec le monde. D'oublier pour un moment qu'un cuisinier blond le mettrait probablement en rogne en un instant. D'oublier... d'oublier tout en fait.

D'être juste là, mais pas vraiment. Bercé par les mouvements du bateau. Seul. Réchauffé par les rayons qui passaient discrètement les fenêtres. Dans le silence. Un moment rien qu'à lui.

Zoro ouvrit un œil en croyant entendre un bruit. Mais rien, il avait du rêver. Lourd de sommeil, son œil se refermait déjà de lui-même alors il abandonna. Partant loin du monde extérieur, Zoro s'endormit pour de bon.

A l'étage inférieur, sur le pont du navire, Luffy boudait. Il voulait s'amuser avec Zoro mais personne ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Sanji était même allé vérifier à la vigie mais était redescendu en haussant les épaules. Il a du se perdre sur le bateau, avait-il annoncé à son capitaine. Franky avait confirmé du menton. Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Même si ça semblait impossible, ne jamais sous-estimer l'absence totale de sens de l'orientation chez Zoro.


	23. 22-Chef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, comme Luffy et Zoro ont vaguement eu un chapitre dédié, c'est au tour du troisième du trio. Écrire ce texte m'a donné faim.

Sanji s'alluma une cigarette en lisant la feuille de papier accrochée sur le frigo. Aujourd'hui c'était choix libre pour les repas et certains membres de l'équipage avaient notés leurs envies. Fumant tranquillement, le cuisinier commença à sortir bols, couteaux, fouets et autres ustensiles de cuisines. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte du frigo et sortit machinalement les aliments nécessaires à ses réalisations du jour.

Déjà, qu'allait-il faire pour ceux qui n'avaient rien demandé de spécial, à savoir Zoro, Franky, Brook. Chopper avait demandé de la barbe à papa, comme à chaque fois. Sanji lui en ferai bien sûr, mais uniquement en complétant d'un plat donc il ajouta le médecin à la liste des sans demandes. Qu'allait-il leur faire ? Probablement son fameux curry de la mer, ça faisait quelques temps qu'il n'en avait pas fait un et en ce moment il y avait des crevettes dans l'aquarium. Oui, c'était décidé. Curry ce serait.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Sanji ! On mange bientôt ? J'ai faim.

Le blond ignora son capitaine qui venait de littéralement sauter à travers la cuisine pour se camper face à lui.

\- C'est bientôt prêt, répondit le cuistot en sortant une poêle du feu. Préviens les autres.

Luffy courut jusqu'à la porte et étira son cou dans plusieurs directions.

\- On mange ! cria-t-il à la cantonade.

L'équipage, gentiment appelé par son capitaine vint donc se mettre à table.

\- Sanji ! A manger ! A manger !

\- Les femmes d'abord Luffy ! gronda le concerné en déposant une première assiette devant Nami. Dos de cabillaud et beurre de mandarine.

\- Ça a l'air délicieux Sanji !

Ravi du compliqué venant en plus de la rousse, l'interpellé enchaîna sans attendre.

\- Et une recette de champignons aux herbes pour ma Robin d'amour, roucoula-t-il en déposant une assiette creuse fumante devant l'archéologue qui lui sourit.

\- Merci chef.

Sanji lui offrit un immense sourire avant de reprendre le service. Comme à chaque fois, il déposa un immense plat de viande devant Luffy.

\- Nouilles sautés pour toi Usopp.

Le sniper se frotta les mains avant d'attraper ses baguettes.

\- Et pour vous c'est curry, annonça enfin le cuisinier en servant des bols pleins à craquer au reste de l'équipe. Et pour le dessert nous aurons des pommes au four, des pains à la vapeur à la châtaigne et une panna cotta à la mandarine.

Chopper releva le nez de son assiette.

\- Oui, il y a aussi de la barbe à papa, rajouta Sanji.

Il passa ensuite son bras derrière le bar pour s'attraper lui aussi une assiette de son fameux curry de la mer et s'attabla enfin avec ses compagnons. Il n'y avait pas meilleure satisfaction pour un cuisinier que de voir les sourires fleurir sur les lèvres de ceux qui se restauraient.


	24. 23-Déchirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui (23 octobre) c'est l'anniversaire de Doffy donc voilà.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé et les longs couloirs étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Une ombre se glissa prudemment jusqu'au bout d'un de ces couloirs. Elle s'arrêta devant la grande porte rose qui lui barrait la route et appuya doucement sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et l'ombre avança prudemment dans la pièce sombre. Une immense silhouette dormait profondément sur le lit. Rasant les murs, l'intrus s'approcha d'un porte-manteau. L'aube était là et l'extérieur s'éclaircissait rapidement, déversant de la lumière par les grandes fenêtres. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour que l'ombre en reste une.

Alors elle leva une main. L'éclat brillant du métal accompagna son geste et sans la moindre hésitation, la main s'enfonça dans un épais manteau de plume rose.

Et, toujours sans un bruit, elle battit prudemment en retraite, refermant la porte et détalant dans les couloirs.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Don Quijote Doflamingo aimait son manteau en plume. Il l'adorait même. Il ne voyait pas sa vie sans ; depuis qu'il l'avait, il faisait parti du personnage. Doflamingo sans son manteau n'était plus vraiment Doflamingo. C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire en plus, pour ses dix-sept ans. Il y tenait. Ça faisait huit ans qu'il lui accordait une attention toute particulière.

Son manteau était cent pour cent artisanal, chaque plume avait été délicatement assemblée à la main. Un travail de titan quand on considérait la quantité astronomique de plumes. Et un travail qui ne pouvait être effectué que par une seule personne au monde. C'était chez cette personne que Doflamingo allait quand il perdait des plumes. Ce qui n'arrivait guère, le blond était très soigneux quand il s'agissait de son vêtement.

En cette journée qui avait si bien commencé pourtant, Doflamingo manqua mourir. D'une crise cardiaque. Dès son réveil.

Il s'était tout d'abord réveillé, d'assez bonne humeur il fallait le dire, et avait quitté son lit. Une belle journée pour aller causer quelques ennuis comme il s'était dit en s'approchant de son porte-manteau pour saisir le tant aimé manteau de plume rose.

C'était là que son cœur avait lâché. Là. Sur le flanc. Dès qu'il avait soulevé un bras du manteau il l'avait vu.

Dans un cri silencieux, Doflamingo porta une main à ses lèvres. Qui avait touché à son manteau ? Qui était à l'origine de cette horrible déchirure ? La détresse fut remplacée par la colère. Ça ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de la famille... Mais qui ? Qui aurait osé s'approcher de son trésor ?

Doflamingo reprit son calme, il le devait à son vêtement, ne pas céder à la colère, réparer cette blessure et ensuite trouver le coupable et l'éliminer sans aucune once de pitié.

Le blond décrocha son manteau et le porta à bout de bras, regardant, la mort dans l'âme et aux bords des larmes, des plumes tomber lentement vers le sol.

Après une longue minute de deuil, il se pencha à ramassa précautionneusement les plumes égarées. Doflamingo annula tous ses rendez-vous avec sa famille. Il avait plus important à gérer.

Le blond quitta le bâtiment à grands pas, son manteau rangé dans un sac et une valise à la main. La boutique de la personne pouvait sauver son manteau n'était pas à côté, il allait devoir s'absenter un petit moment.

Law se mit sur la pointe des pieds et aperçut par la fenêtre le chef de la famille avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la rue. Il retomba sur ses talons, remettant un couteau en place à sa ceinture, bien caché sous son tee-shirt.

\- Il tient vraiment à son stupide manteau...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Law ? Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

\- Diamante, sursauta l'enfant. J'y vais de suite, je le regardais juste partir.

Sous le regard de son aîné, Law repartit rapidement. Il se débarrassa du couteau en le déposant dans une veste appartenant à Trébol. Mieux valait ne pas garder l'arme du crime sur lui. Et puis ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas que les soupçons pèsent sur Trébol.


	25. 24-Creuser

Thatch passa son sac de sa main gauche à sa main droite pour détendre ses doigts. Il marchait en ville, retournant vers le Moby en compagnie de plusieurs de ses frères qui l'avaient accompagné pour le ravitaillement.

\- Moi je pense que tu t'es fait avoir, déclara-t-il à un de ceux-ci.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que tu es crédule Ace. Ça se saurait si on pouvait trouver des cartes aux trésors dans des boucheries.

\- Ah ? C'est une carte au trésor ? demanda Deuce.

\- Ça y ressemble en tout cas. Un papier avec une croix rouge dessus, c'est souvent ça.

Le premier compagnon d'Ace s'approcha de son ancien capitaine

\- Il est où le nord là-dessus ?

Ace fit tourner la carte entre ses mains.

\- Pas la moindre idée, avoua-t-il. Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ?

Deuce haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ressemble à une carte de l'île mais je suis incapable de déterminer où est exactement cette croix. Et le message écrit à côté ?

\- Je comprends pas. Quelqu'un ?

Ace présenta la carte à ses frères.

\- On dirait un genre de code non ?

\- Il faut le déchiffrer !

\- Ça va sûrement être long...

\- Pas envie de réfléchir, marmonna un des pirates qui fut approuvé par le reste de la troupe.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- C'est de l'esclavagisme, dit Marco. Et vous le savez.

\- C'est de l'ingéni... Ingéno... C'est quoi le mot déjà ?

\- De l'intelligence !

\- Voilà !

\- C'est ingéniosité le mot que tu cherchais Ace, précisa Deuce.

\- Comme il dit, s'exclama le commandant de la deuxième flotte. En plus, c'est pas de l'esclavagisme, il est content !

Marco regarda Stefan qui creusait joyeusement. L'animal releva le museau, remua la queue, aboya et replongea dans son trou.

\- Certes, reconnu à regret le phénix. Mais quand il en aura assez. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Ceci dit, il regarda autour de lui. Stefan n'en était pas à son premier trou, on aurait presque pu se croire en terrain miné. Il ne fallait pas oublier que, n'aillant pas réussi — ni vraiment cherché — à déchiffrer l'énigme de la carte, Ace et ses compagnons avaient embarqué Stefan pour le faire creuser dans la zone qu'ils pensaient être la bonne. Ça faisait beaucoup d'incertitudes. Et par conséquent, beaucoup de trous.

\- Vous vous fatiguez pour rien, soupira Marco avant de retourner sur le navire.

Il n'était pas assez payé pour gérer toutes ces histoires.

Une bonne heure s'écoula entre le départ du blond et l'épuisement de Stefan. Le chien s'arrêta et s'assit, refusant de reprendre les recherches malgré les — honteuses — tentatives de chantage des pirates. Ils furent donc obligés de prendre les armes ; des pelles et des sceaux principalement.

Le soleil traversa le ciel et gagna l'horizon sans qu'aucun coffre, aucun trésor, pas même une pauvre piécette, ne soit découvert.

\- La prochaine fois, commença Ace qui se sentait drôlement inspiré pour faire un beau discours.

\- Reprends ta pelle et creuse, l'interrompit Deuce en replantant la sienne dans le sol.

Stefan, profitant d'un repos bien mérité, regarda les quelques pirates. Ils étaient une poignée à s'accrocher, à creuser, et creuser, et creuser encore. Ils avaient bien raison. C'était amusant de faire des trous. Qui sait, peut-être trouveraient-ils quelque chose pour récompenser leurs efforts en fin de compte...


	26. 25-Copain

Chopper s'assit sur un banc en tirant la langue, une barbe à papa entre les sabots.

\- Fais chaud...

\- On revient bientôt, lança Nami qui s'éloignait déjà avec Robin. Profites-en pour te rafraîchir !

Le docteur hocha la tête tout en mordant dans sa sucrerie. Il regarda les gens qui se baladaient dans la rue. Sous le soleil, la majorité des humains abordaient de grands sourires et des tenues légères et colorés. Lui, avait toujours sa fourrure et se sentait bien mieux sur ce banc, délicieusement à l'ombre.

Remuant ses pattes dans le vide, il en était à la moitié de sa barbe à papa quand quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Chopper tourna la tête et la leva aussitôt. Un ours venait de s'installer et il était bien plus grand que lui. Il avait l'air aussi à l'aise que Chopper l'était quelques minutes auparavant. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas un temps pour les animaux à fourrure. Le renne finit sa bouchée et de décida à engager la conversation. Entre animaux vivants parmi les humains, il fallait se soutenir.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, désolé de te déranger.

Le renne pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas.

\- Ah ? Pardon.

\- C'est une maladie ? demanda très sérieusement Chopper, avec les cas qu'il pouvait observer dans son équipage ça ne l'aurait pas étonné.

\- Quoi ? fit l'ours avec un air confus.

\- De t'excuser tout le temps ?

\- Non. Désolé c'est juste que... Heu...

\- Tu veux de la barbe à papa ?

Bepo baissa le museau pour dévisager son voisin qui levait son dessert vers lui.

\- C'est gentil mais ça va, merci.

Les deux se replongèrent dans le silence.

\- Tu habites ici ? demanda Bepo en regardant ses pattes.

\- Non, je suis un pirate !

\- Vraiment ? Moi aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de rire.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des rennes chez les pirates.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des ours, répliqua Chopper.

La conversation étant lancé et vivant dans le même milieu, le navigateur et le médecin se trouvèrent rapidement des points communs et des sujets de discussion.

Alors ils discutèrent, échangeant des anecdotes sur leurs équipages respectifs, défendant leurs capitaines et riant ensemble de leurs aventures sur les mers.

Après une longue et très amicale discussion, Bepo s'excusa. Il venait d'apercevoir son capitaine et devait le rejoindre. Les deux pirates se saluèrent alors et Chopper resta sur son banc. Ravi de cette rencontre.

\- Tout va bien docteur ? questionna Robin en s'arrêtant devant lui. Ça n'a pas été trop long ?

Le renne remua négativement la tête en sautant au bas du banc.

\- Je crois que je me suis fait un copain.

\- Vraiment ? C'est bien, sourit Nami avant de sortir un tee-shirt d'un des sacs. Regarde ce qu'on t'a trouvé !


	27. 26-Cacher

\- Pourquoi c'est encore moi ? bouda Thatch en croisant les bras.

\- T'as perdu à la courte paille, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, rétorqua Ace.

\- Alors toi… Quand je te trouve, t'es mort, siffla le cuisinier avant de tourner le dos au petit groupe de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui passait le temps en faisant une partie de cache-cache.

Chose assez rare pour être notée, Marco faisait parti du groupe. C'était toujours marrant pour lui, teneur du titre depuis la première partie, l'équipage craignait de ne jamais réussir à le détrône. Marco l'invaincu.

\- C'est parti, annonça une infirmière quand on eu séparé Ace et Thatch qui se tiraient les cheveux.

On avait supplié cette dernière d'être arbitre, soit disant qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à aucun homme sur ce navire quand il s'agissait du cache-cache. Vraiment des enfants ces pirates. Les enfants en question quittèrent la pièce pendant que Thatch marmonnait vaguement pour prouver qu'il comptait bien.

Marco s'envola jusqu'au sommet du grand mât et s'y posa un instant, observant avec un sourire en coin les pirates qui courraient sur le pont. Comme à chaque partie, il allait rester un peu pour voir les premiers perdants avant de s'envoler. De la triche ? Non, non non non, ce n'était pas de la triche, il usait simplement de son pouvoir. Et il n'était pas le seul, Namur venait de sauter dans l'eau. Ce serait surement l'adversaire le plus coriace de la partie pour le phénix.

Le commandant de la première division haussa un sourcil en voyant Thatch apparaitre, Stefan à ses côtés. Ca par contre, c'était de la triche. L'infirmière-arbitre le poursuivait d'ailleurs avec un carton jaune. Stefan fut donc escorté par deux infirmière-renfort le plus vite possible. Il eu quand même le temps de dénicher trois pirates dont Ace qui se lança dans une plaidoirie contre l'usage des animaux, avant d'être presque jeté à l'eau. Marco trouva ça particulièrement ironique. Ce fut apr ailleurs sa dernière réflexion. Les recherches allaient s'intensifier et il était bien trop visible. Il prit son envol, laissant ses frères loin derrière lui.

Quand il revint, s'asseyant négligemment sur la figure de proue du Moby, la nuit tombait et Thatch était en position fœtale sur le pont. Il prenait sa défaite très à cœur visiblement. Un peu plus loin, Namur expliquait qu'il était théoriquement toujours sur le navire s'il se tenait debout sur la coque, même s'il était sous l'eau. Il fallu plusieurs minutes pour qu'on remarque la présence de Marco. Il avait encore gagné. Mais certains des brillants détectives qu'on pouvait croiser à bord se demandait si Marco n'utilisait pas un peu ses pouvoirs quand même. Il faudrait approfondir le sujet lors de la prochaine partie.


	28. 27-Musique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'y connais rien en musique. L'art d'improviser peut-il compenser ce manque de connaissances ?

Archet en main, yeux fermés s'il en avait eu, Brook composait. Il était cinq heures du matin, seul Sanji était réveillé et déjà derrière les fourneaux. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et l'océan semblait n'être qu'une peinture déclinant une variété de bleu nuit inimaginable le jour. Le musicien posté à la proue du navire réfléchissait. Quel sujet l'inspirerait-il aujourd'hui ?

Brook laissait l'archet voleter sur les cordes, libérant des notes, fragments isolés, qui se perdaient dans la pénombre. Ses amis ? Probablement, c'était grâce à eux qu'il était là aujourd'hui. Ils étaient une source d'inspiration intarissable ; avec eux, il imaginait des airs joyeux, optimistes, des airs que rien ne pourrait arrêter. Oui. Encore une fois, c'était eux qui le guideraient. La main squelettique arrêta sa danse improvisée et se repositionna. Là, lentement, fredonnant pour accompagner sa création, Brook leva son bras et caressa les cordes.

Une mélodie douce, prenant de l'ampleur alors que les notes semblaient vivres d'elles mêmes, s'éleva depuis la proue du Sunny. Sanji releva les yeux de la cafetière et, abandonnant les préparatifs du petit déjeuner, se tourna pour l'écouter. Difficile de faire autrement. Le tempo, régulier au début de l'improvisation s'emballait sur un rythme dansant, envoutant. Sanji n'était pas vraiment un expert en musique mais les chansons de Brook réveillaient toujours quelque chose enfoui en lui. Leur musicien savait les toucher avec quelques notes éparses. En ce matin, la musique était joyeuse, lumineuse et quand il sembla à Sanji de percevoir une pointe de nostalgie elle disparue aussitôt sous une vague de gaieté.

Satisfait de sa musique, Brook s'arrêta, imaginant déjà comment il pourrait l'adapter au piano.

\- Petit déjeuner ?

Le squelette baissa les bras et se tourna, laissant l'océan qui s'éclaircissait déjà derrière lui.

\- Bonjour Sanji, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Le cuisinier sourit en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

\- Très belle musique surtout. C'est une nouvelle ? Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà entendu.

\- La journée était propice à l'inspiration, répondit Brook avant de savourer son thé.


	29. 28-Flotter

Shanks était allongé dans l'eau, faisant la planche tout près du rivage où son équipage faisait encore tourner des bouteilles. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il avait abandonné la fête pour s'isoler un peu. Sur cette île estivale tranquille, le temps était toujours parfait pour une petite baignade.

Ben fumait, les pieds dans l'eau, pantalon remonté sous les genoux. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil son capitaine qui dérivait paresseusement les yeux fermés. Soudain, ce dernier grogna et s'assit sur le sable, sa main sur la tête. Il se frotta le crâne en regardant ce qui l'avait heurté. Une bouteille flottait à ses côtés. Shanks l'attrapa aussitôt et regarda l'intérieur, intrigué. Il y avait une lettre, classique dans une bouteille à la mer, mais le papier était noir. Intrigant.

\- Ben ! cria-t-il. Viens voir !

Beckman haussa un sourcil avant de s'approcher de son capitaine qui l'attendait, en tailleur sur le sable, de l'eau à mi-torse.

\- Ouvre-la.

\- Tu pourrais le faire toi-même, répondit Ben qui regardait le bas de son pantalon.

En rejoignant Shanks, il s'était avancé plus loin et le tissu était maintenant mouillé. Cette constatation lui arracha une grimace déçue.

\- Ma main est mouillée, s'indigna le capitaine en lui tendant la bouteille.

Ben l'attrapa, laissant de côté le problème pantalon, et l'ouvrit, tirant la feuille sombre hors de sa protection de verre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? le pressa Shanks en se levant enfin.

\- Une invitation…

Shanks pencha la tête sur le côté avant de s'approcher pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de son second.

\- Une fête ? En costume ? C'est super !

\- Et pas du tout étrange en plus, ironisa Ben en secouant la feuille.

\- Bah ! Je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées… Attends un peu…

Shanks regarda plus attentivement le bas de la lettre et échangea un regard avec Ben. Visiblement il en était arrivé à la même conclusion puisque son air méfiant était maintenant amusé. Le Roux releva brusquement la tête et regarda autour de lui. Pas le moindre bateau à l'horizon.

\- Comment elle a fait ça ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Si je le savais… Elle est aussi imprévisible que toi chef.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, affirma le rouquin en posant sa main sur sa hanche. Au moins maintenant on sait que ce n'est pas un piège. Enfin si. Ca pourrait en être un pour se venger du coup de « l'anniversaire ».

Ben approuva du menton pendant qu'un semblant d'hésitation passait sur le visage de Shanks, balayé dans la seconde par un grand sourire empli de fierté.

\- Je n'ai aucun regret, imaginer la scène était très drôle. On y va ?

\- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de demander. Tu n'as jamais refusé la moindre invitation.

\- Très juste, reconnu Shanks avant de se tourner vers la plage Les gars ! Une fête costumée ? Y'en a qui sont partants ?

L'équipage au grand complet offrit un regard perplexe au duo. C'est vrai qu'avec une annonce pareille, on pouvait se demander ce qui passait encore dans la tête du roux.

\- Bah laissez tomber, on y va de toute façon, décida celui-ci.

Après tout c'était lui qui décidait où se rendait son navire.


	30. 29-Chaussure

Robin passa son sac sur l'épaule et mit ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux. À ses côtés, Nami vérifiait rapidement le contenu de son portefeuille.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda la brune.

Chopper remit son sac en place avec un petit saut et leva la tête.

\- Prêt !

\- Vous êtes sûrs que vous n'avez pas besoin que je vienne avec vous ? demanda une voix larmoyante depuis le sol.

\- Non Sanji, c'est une sortie entre filles.

\- Mais Chopper...

\- C'est pas pareil. À ce soir !

Le trio quitta le navire, abandonnant un Sanji déprimé qui s'était traîné jusqu'au bastingage pour les regarder partir.

\- Il fait super beau ici, c'est le temps parfait pour une glace, je vous l'offre ! s'exclama Nami.

\- Sans frais ? sourit Robin.

\- Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, répondit la rousse en attrapant le bras de son amie. Je vous ferais un prix d'amis.

\- Tu ne perds jamais le nord, pas vrai ?

\- Jamais ! Chopper ? Une glace ?

\- Je préfère une barbe à papa.

\- Comme tu veux.

La navigatrice s'éloigna un instant vers une petite boutique qui proposait des glaces. Elle en paya deux, après avoir rudement négocié le prix, et acheta une barbe à papa un peu plus loin.

Les pirates reprirent leur promenade, s'arrêtant par-ci par-là pour observer les devantures des magasins, parfois même essayer quelques vêtements mais sans rien acheter. Pour l'instant.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Nami... J'ai chaud...

La navigatrice se tourna vers Chopper et remarqua au passage un banc sous l'ombre d'un arbre.

\- Tu n'as qu'à nous attendre là-bas, proposa-t-elle. On revient bientôt. Prête Robin ?

\- Je te suis.

Laissant le renne sur place, les deux femmes poursuivirent leur journée shopping.

Nami s'arrêta brusquement devant une vitrine.

\- Robin regarde. Ça serait trop mignon pour Chopper ce tee-shirt !

L'archéologue s'approcha pour détailler le vêtement.

\- Il serait très mignon avec.

\- On lui prend, décida Nami en poussant la porte de la boutique.

Le tee-shirt fut repéré dans les rayons, attrapé et aussitôt posé devant les caisses. Mais en chemin, le regard de Nami fut attiré par le rayon des chaussures. Son regard passa du vendeur à son achat.

\- Vous pouvez me le mettre de côté un instant ? questionna-t-elle en désignant le tee-shirt.

\- Pas de problème, madame. Le client est roi.

Une tornade rousse se déplaça jusqu'au rayon chaussure pour s'arrêter brusquement devant deux modèles.

\- À ton avis ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant une chaussure de chaque pour les montrer à Robin qui regardait un présentoir de lunettes non loin. Je trouve que celles-là iraient vraiment bien avec mon short mais celles-là seraient en parfait accord avec mes hauts pastels.

\- Pourquoi ne pas prendre les deux ?

Le regard de Nami voleta sur les étiquettes des prix avant d'observer à la dérobée le vendeur. Il ne ferait pas long feu face à ses talents de négociatrice.

Un gros quart d'heure après leur entrée dans la boutique, Nami et Robin ressortirent, toutes deux nouvellement chaussées et portant des sacs.

\- C'était vraiment gentil à lui de nous offrir la cinquième et sixième paire.

Nami souriait de toutes ses dents en balançant ses trouvailles à bout de bras.

\- J'espère que Chopper ne s'ennuie pas trop, ça fait un petit moment qu'on l'a laissé, fit remarquer Robin.

\- Je suis sûre que ça c'est très bien passé de son côté. Tiens, le voilà. Il faut absolument que je lui montre le tee-shirt.

Laissant Nami farfouiller dans un des sacs, la brune rejoignit le médecin qui remuait joyeusement les jambes dans le vide. Ça avait l'air de s'être bien passé en effet.


	31. 30-Sinistre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This is halloween this is halloween~  
> Pfiou j'ai eu du mal, trop de personnages à gérer… Résultat j'ai eu un peu de mal à sortir une fin potable. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)

Elle était apparue de nulle part pendant la nuit et on l'avait découvert au petit matin, posée sur le banc qui entourait le mât. Une enveloppe noire sans la moindre information. Un sinistre présage pour Usopp qui avait protesté avec véhémence pour s'en débarrasser. Protestation rendue inutile car l'enveloppe avait attiré l'attention du capitaine. Elle avait été ouverte et sur une feuille d'un noir d'encre, se trouvait un simple message écrit en lettres sanglantes.

Vous vous dirigez vers notre île. Vous êtes par conséquent conviés à une soirée déguisée. Faites nous peur…

Sous ce message, ce qui ressemblait à une adresse : le manoir de la forêt.

\- On y va !

\- Luffy. C'est. Une. Très. Mauvaise. Idée.

\- Il nous faut des déguisements.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait obéir à cette lettre ?

\- Je serais un squelette, yohohoho !

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Alors c'est cette île ? Comment est-ce qu'on va trouver le manoir ?

\- Il suffit de demander, répondit Luffy avant de courir vers une femme qui inspectait sa clôture. Madame ! Vous savez où est le manoir de la forêt ?

\- Le manoir de la forêt ? C'est de l'autre côté de l'île, vous pouvez longer la côte par l'ouest et vous arriverez sans encombres jusqu'à la forêt. Ensuite il vous suffira de suivre un des sentiers jusqu'au manoir. Essayez d'y être avant la nuit, ça peut être dangereux. Vous avez de très beaux déguisements.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Luffy tourna la tête vers son équipage.

\- C'est dans la forêt.

\- On devrait y être avant la tombée de la nuit…

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Il faisait nuit, une nuit sans lune et ce n'était pas pour rassurer l'équipe des peureux de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Nami, Usopp et Chopper restaient en formation panique, collés les uns aux autres au moindre son suspect. L'équipe des fous furieux, composée de Luffy, Zoro, Sanji et Robin, marchait en tête sans se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Quand à Franky et Brook, ils se trouvaient entre les deux groupes, discutant tranquillement.

Le quatuor de tête était en pleine discussion sur les pronostics de cette étrange invitation. Pour Luffy c'était très simple, quelqu'un s'ennuyait, voulait faire la fête et les avait invité, pas besoin de chercher plus loin. Pour Zoro tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il y ait de l'alcool. Sanji lui espérait secrètement que des femmes soient également invitées. Et enfin Robin soutenait que c'était l'environnement idéal pour un meurtre de sang froid, probablement par arme blanche si on voulait son avis.

Au même moment, dans la même forêt, mais cheminant sur un autre sentier, l'équipage du Heart se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que ça d'avoir accompagné son capitaine à une soirée qui s'annonçait déjà étrange. Premièrement, comment cette lettre avait-elle pu apparaître dans le sous-marin sans qu'il ne refasse surface ? Deuxièmement pourquoi avoir décidé de se rendre à cette fête ?

\- Capitaine... On se disait avec les autres... C'est peut être un piège ?

\- Et alors ?

Argument imbattable, l'équipage resta silencieux.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

\- Alors… C'est là ?

C'était un cimetière. Le manoir de la forêt était construit au milieu d'un cimetière.

\- Je... Je ne rentre pas là dedans, balbutia Usopp en devenant blanc comme un linge, il concurrençait les bandes qui le déguisaient en momie.

\- Eh, ça ne serait pas le chapeau de paille là-bas ?

\- Oh ? Traffy ! sourit Luffy en agitant un bras en l'air.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Sachi en dévisageant les autres pirates.

\- On a reçu une invitation. Et vous ?

\- Pareil.

\- Bon bah on y va ?

Les deux capitaines passèrent la grille du cimetière ensemble, sans se poser la moindre question. Les deux équipages les suivirent, majoritairement réticent face à l'entrain du duo.

\- Pourquoi il ne se pose jamais la moindre question, soupira Nami.

La porte du manoir ne voulant pas s'ouvrir. Luffy prit les choses en main et l'enfonça prestement avant de s'aventurer dans le bâtiment.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

En dehors des sifflements du vent qui se faufilaient par les fenêtres cassées, personne ne répondit. Le garçon au chapeau de paille n'ayant peur de rien, il se mit en marche en chantonnant, s'attirant au passage un regard lassé de Law.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Y'a quelqu'un ?

Luffy ne perdait pas un instant et ouvrait toutes les portes qu'il trouvait.

\- Encore vide, confirma Law après un bref regard circulaire pendant que Luffy courrait déjà jusqu'à la porte suivante.

Pendant qu'il l'ouvrait en grand, un bruit sourd remonta dans le grand couloir et un cri strident retentit dans la seconde qui suivit.

\- C'était quoi ça ? sursauta Sachi.

\- Usopp, dénonça le quatuor imperturbable en désignant le malheureux.

\- Non je parlais du bruit avant ça.

\- Eh ! Ca a un prénom !

Law de son côté se pencha à travers la porte pour jeter un œil des deux côtés.

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit ?

\- Si par bruit tu veux dire un cri qui m'a percé les tympans capitaine. J'ai une petit idée, maugréa Narval en se frottant une oreille.

\- Non un bruit de course.

\- C'est sûrement parce que le manoir est hanté, fit remarquer Robin.

\- C-Comment ça "hanté", bégaya Brook. Ça veut dire qu'il y a des fantômes ?

\- Tu es un squelette, s'alarma Penguin. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait te faire peur !

\- Comment tu sais qu'il est hanté Robin, murmura Chopper en s'accrochant à la jambe de Zoro.

\- La dame qui nous a indiqué la direction du manoir l'a dit.

\- Ah bon ?

Les chapeaux de paille se regardèrent. L'un d'eux se rappelait-il de cette information ?

\- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

\- Pareil. Elle a juste dit qu'on avait de très beaux costumes.

\- Vous ne retenez que ce qui vous intéresse, soupira Nami en croisant les bras.

\- Tu n'en avais aucun souvenir non plus, rappela Robin.

\- Elle a dit que ma tenue était magnifique ! rétorqua la navigatrice en admirant un peu plus sa robe rouge.

\- Bon ? On peut continuer ou tout le monde veut parler de son déguisement ? questionna Law qui tapait du pied dans le couloir.

\- En parlant de déguisement, tu n'as rien de spécial toi, fit Sanji en le regardant de la tête aux pieds.

Law pivota vers le cuisinier et lui offrit un sourire aux canines anormalement longues.

\- Répète un peu et je te vide de ton sang.

\- Je propose qu'on continue, intervint Robin.

Entre jérémiades, cris de surprise ou de terreur face à des bruits anormaux et débats sur l'origine des loups-garous dont Sachi portait fièrement des oreilles, la troupe de pirates en costume reprit la progression. Mais les couloirs étaient toujours aussi vides et les pièces désertes.

\- Je commence à croire que cette invitation était un canular, marmonna Nami. Quel dommage, une si belle tenue et pas le moindre public.

\- On ouvre cette porte ?

\- On est plus à une porte près de toute façon, bailla Narval. Alors dépêchons-nous qu'on en finisse et qu'on…

\- Tiens, elle n'est pas vide comme les autres celle-là.

Narval sursauta et regarda le groupe qui s'avançait sans même l'écouter. Bepo s'arrêta et tourna la tête.

\- Tu viens pas ?

\- Si, si.

\- Pardon.

Narval passa le pas de la porte et elle se referma brutalement dans son dos. Les pirates se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir complet.

\- Aah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ça encore ?!

\- Super, souffla Zoro. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Luffy posa une main sur son chapeau et regarda tout autour de lui en espérant voir quelque chose.

\- Y'a rien du tout dans ce manoir, dit-il d'une voix boudeuse.

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, une lumière rougeâtre s'alluma de l'autre côté de la pièce et une silhouette se dressa, projetant son ombre sur le groupe.

\- Vous qui osez pénétrer dans mon manoir maudit... Vous serez touché par ma malédiction ! Alors préparez-vous à…

Soudainement, la lumière s'alluma, coupant net le discours, et les regards convergèrent vers la forme recouverte d'un drap blanc qui avait encore une main posée sur l'interrupteur. La main s'éloigna et souleva le drap pour découvrir un visage enfantin et des yeux gris.

\- J'ai arrêté quelque chose ? murmura-t-il.

\- Edward ! Mon speech était parfait et j'en étais qu'au tout début ! Tu as complètement cassé l'ambiance !

Les têtes tournèrent une seconde fois dans un parfait ensemble et découvrirent une jeune femme qui s'asseyait dans un fauteuil en faisant la moue.

\- Pardon capitaine.

Eva soupira, enleva la capuche qui lui masquait le visage et la cape qui allait avec. Elle découvrit un maquillage de squelette.

\- Mon plan tombe à l'eau, marmonna-t-elle. Personne n'a crié.

Usopp, crieur attitré des chapeaux de paille, était trop pétrifié pour produire le moindre son. Le reste de l'équipage de Luffy restait étrangement silencieux devant cette apparition. L'équipage de Law dévisageait la jeune femme en se disant que, quand même, ils l'avaient déjà vu quelque part. Et le petit fantôme s'approcha prudemment de sa capitaine.

\- Je te cherchais capitaine, il faut retourner en ville, on a plus d'alcool.

\- Alcool ? réagit Zoro en prêtant brusquement attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Eva grommela un instant pour la forme avant de se lever.

\- Vas-y avec Brad et Tsura, je vais guider les autres.

\- Oui capitaine ! lança le fantôme avant de partir en courant.

La rouquine se leva avec un soupir dramatique.

\- Bonsoir à tous, c'est moi qui ai envoyé les invitations que vous avez reçues. J'avais prévu un truc génial mais du coup…

Nouveau soupir, cette fois remplie de déception.

\- Suivez-moi…

Elle les guida sans répondre à leurs, nombreuses, questions jusqu'à un escalier dont elle monta les marches deux à deux. Arrivée en haut, elle poussa une immense double-porte et s'effaça en les invitant à entrer. Luffy passa en premier et repéra immédiatement une chevelure identique à celle de leur guide.

\- Shanks !

L'interpelé se tourna vers la porte et leva un verre dans sa direction.

\- Oï Luffy ! Ca alors ! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici ! Vous avez été invité ?

\- Oui, confirma Luffy tout sourire avant de tourner la tête vers la gauche, des étoiles dans les yeux. Viande…

Il détala aussitôt vers le buffet et Shanks rejoignit sa fille pendant que tous les pirates oubliaient l'étrange rencontre dans le manoir pour profiter de la fête.

\- Dis donc, tu aurais pu dire que tu invitais autant de monde et pas que ton vieux père et son équipage.

\- Ils étaient dans le coin, rétorqua Eva en croisant les bras.

\- Et eux c'est qui ? demanda l'empereur en désignant l'équipage du Heart.

\- Des pirates.

\- Merci de la précision. Mais pourquoi tu les as invités ?

\- … J'en dois une à leur capitaine, avoua Eva à reculons.

\- Oh ?

\- Non. Je n'en parlerais pas. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas discuter avec Luffy, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'a pas vu, non ?

Shanks approuva vaguement.

\- On en reparlera.

\- Oh je sens qu'on m'appelle là-bas, lança Eva avant de s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Amuse-toi bien ! Et la prochaine fois mets un vrai déguisement !

Shanks enleva les cornes rouges qu'il portait sur la tête.

\- Moi je le trouvais bien mon costume.

\- Oh tu es un diable terrifiant chef, lança Ben en lui offrant un sourire rouge sang sur un visage blafard.

\- Toi… Tu fais peur Ben.


	32. 31-Ramper

\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? J'ai pas envie de me faire prendre...

\- Mais c'est bon t'inquiètes pas, personne ne passera en dehors de ceux qui font leur ronde.

\- C'est pas rassurant du tout, dit Baggy en fronçant les sourcils.

Shanks haussa les épaules et se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la porte, lampe en main et Baggy sur les talons. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus sursauta en entendant une planche grincer et enfonça ses doigts dans l'épaule de son ami.

\- Baggy, siffla celui-ci. Ça fait mal.

\- Un... Un bruit. Y'a eu un bruit.

\- Évidemment qu'il y a du bruit. Y'a toujours du bruit.

\- Mais si c'était Rayleigh ?

Shanks s'arrêta un instant avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'est pas possible, il est à terre ce soir.

\- Mais s'il était rentré ? Sans le dire ?

\- Tu es trop peureux Baggy.

\- Je suis pas peureux je suis prudent ! J'ai pas encore envie de me retrouver à nettoyer le pont...

\- T'avais qu'à pas l'imiter.

\- C'est toi qui m'a encouragé à le faire.

\- Parce que c'était marrant, sourit le rouquin en repensant à la scène, très comique.

\- Tu parles c'était...

\- Chut ! A terre !

Les deux plongèrent vers le sol et Shanks éteignit précipitamment sa lampe.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ? murmura Baggy en avançant sur ses avants-bras pour se mettre au niveau de son ami.

\- Rayleigh, répondit Shanks après un petit silence.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? chuchota Baggy.

\- Je te jure, répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

\- On fait quoi ? On annule ?

\- A non ! Ça fait des semaines qu'on prépare tout...

\- Mais Rayleigh, asséna Baggy comme si ce nom l'abstenait de tout autre commentaire.

Shanks réfléchit avant de lâcher un petit soupir. Baggy avait raison. Rayleigh.

\- Bon. Mettons nos masques, décida-t-il.

\- Ça changera pas grand chose. On est les deux seuls enfants de ce bateau.

\- Mets. Ton. Masque.

Baggy marmonna dans son coin mais mis néanmoins son masque sur le visage.

\- C'est quoi le tien ? demanda le garçon au chapeau de paille en attachant son masque

\- Un loup-garou.

\- Pourquoi...

Shanks étouffa un rire dans sa main.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas pris un masque de clown ?

\- Je vais te tuer avant même que Rayleigh nous trouve, grogna Baggy.

\- Attends...

Shanks se redressa sur les genoux et risqua un coup d'œil par dessus les caisses.

\- C'est bon, champ libre, annonça-t-il en rallumant sa lampe. On peut continuer. Tu viens ?

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus avait toujours envie de se venger pour le commentaire déplacé sur son masque mais il le suivit sans commentaire. Il se vengerait plus tard.

\- On va pas se faire repérer comme ça ? dit soudainement Baggy.

\- T'as peut être raison, reconnu Shanks. On abandonne la lampe ?

\- Je pense.

La lampe fut donc déposée dans un recoin du navire où elle serait, si le sort lui était favorable, retrouvée un jour prochain.

\- Bon sang c'est bien plus rapide de traverser le navire la journée... La cabine du capitaine est impossible à atteindre...

\- On y est presque. Shanks ! Là !

Baggy pointa un index avant de se rappeler que dans la pénombre ambiante, le rouquin ne verrait probablement pas ce qu'il montrait. Il le saisit donc par le bras et le mit face à ce qu'il avait vu.

\- C'est Scopper ? murmura Shanks en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait que ceux qui faisaient leur ronde ?

\- Oh ça va, c'est pas ma faute s'ils sont dehors. Bon, passons en mode furtif.

\- Quoi ? chuchota Baggy.

\- J'ai dit on passe en mode furtif, répéta Shanks en baissant la voix.

\- Je comprends rien.

Le Roux souleva son masque.

\- Mode furtif, siffla-t-il.

\- Ah. Fallait le dire avant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'étais en train de faire ? s'énerva Shanks en rabattant son masque. C'est toi qui fait exprès de pas comprendre.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Les deux mousses se jetèrent au sol, le plus silencieusement possible, avant de se mettre à ramper pour éviter prudemment Gaban. Ils reprirent discrètement leur avancée et s'arrêtèrent pour un dernier point stratégique sous un escalier.

\- Bon, fit Shanks après avoir jeté un œil aux alentours. La cabine du capitaine est juste là donc il suffit qu'on..

\- Bouh, intervint une nouvelle voix.

\- Aaaah !

Les apprentis hurlèrent à pleins poumons et attrapèrent les armes les plus proches. Shanks saisit un balai et Baggy un sceau. Dans un accord presque parfait, ils firent demi-tour et attaquèrent leur ennemis avant de... Finir à terre. Tous les deux. Baggy avait frappé Shanks à l'arrière du crâne. Le rouquin était affalé au sol, visiblement sans connaissance. Mais juste avant sa chute, il avait balancé son balai dans les jambes de Baggy, qui était tombé et s'était écrasé sur un paquet de cordages.

Rayleigh souleva légèrement son masque et regarda les deux garçons qui s'étaient mutuellement attaqués.

\- Finalement je n'ai même pas besoin de m'occuper d'eux. Ah ils sont beaux les futurs pirates...

Il remonta son masque sur le haut de son crâne et souleva les mousses pour les ramener dans leur quartier.

\- C'est pas cette année qu'ils réussiront, fit remarquer une voix.

Rayleigh leva les yeux pour voir Roger qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- On peut être sûr qu'ils remettront ça l'année prochaine, soupira le second.

\- Ils réussiront peut être ? J'aimerais bien voir ça...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une fin somme toute assez brutale mais mon cerveau tournait à vide. J'espère que c'est trente-et-un petits chapitres vous auront plu, c'était vraiment cool à faire (un poil stressant mais cool).
> 
> Et oui. Oui, j'ai éhontément utilisé ce défi pour balancer des infos sur mon OC. Maintenant, faut que j'assume et que je retourne bosser sur sa fic ^^'
> 
> À la prochaine !  
> ~KillerNinjaPanda


End file.
